All too real Fantasy
by Gaius The Dagger Mouth
Summary: Hinata has been following and helping Naruto from the shadows for a long time, she develops an imaginary Naruto to cope, but how long before the difference between fantasy and reality last before it that line blurs?
1. Chapter 1

(Okay this would be my second fanfic so I guess that means you don't have to feel bad for unleashing the burns. I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would have ended up tied up in Hinata's basement by now)

Hinata knew she had a few hours before Naruto returned from training. He had left at 7:34 AM and would return between 10:46pm to 11:57pm, if not he would be out for the whole night. She looked at the mess on his floor wishing she could clean it up but he was sure to at least notice that. This was one of the few nights she knew her father wouldn't be stopping by her room at night being busy tonight. He had taken up the habit of keeping track of her since she used to disappear in the middle of night and of course she couldn't tell him she was sneaking out to stalk her crush. But it has been two years since she had eloped at night and he started to trust her again. That gave her all the more reason to be more careful. She knew she couldn't put away the dirty cloths that littered the floor but she could wash them. One glace from Byakugan sealed away where everything was on floor into memory. She knew it was unlikely Naruto would notice if things where not perfectly how he left them but she wanted to be through. She gathered the dirty cloths and threw into the wash. Next she opened his fridge to replace any food that must have gone bad.

Hinata had to plug her nose to protect it from the foul smell of rotten food. She had grocery with her and replaced the spoiled and expired food with fresh ones. She prepared an odd meal for herself making sure the used a little bit from all of the fresh foods she brought so their contents match. After forcing herself to eat a few bites it went to the dumpster with all the old food. She was glade she made it out tonight she hated the thought of him eating that spoiled food. She told herself he was going to become the future Hokage and she was going to help him every step of the way, she reminded herself while she did each task. She waited near the washer machine with her eyes half closed letting her imagination go wild.

She was his girlfriend and she was slightly upset he wasn't home yet leaving her to clean the house "he better make it up to me," she said blushing to herself. He walked in and first thing he did walk up to the washer room and wrap his arms around her mid section from behind. "Sorry training took longer then I expected again today," he said into her ear. She was supposed to stay slightly upset with him but he leaned in began kissing her neck. She was blushing deeply and fidgeting slightly "no…" she mumbled but it was futile to resist his clever hands and the spread out over her body, his kisses going high till he was nibbling her ear lobe. Her breathing was deep and slow as she bit her hand to suppress her moans, he had to give her a release soon or she would lose her mind. She turned to face her Naruto to complete her fantasy when the machine buzzed loudly bringing her back into the real world.

Hinata looked down disappointed as she turned to complete her task. She mentally scolded herself for letting her imagination run this far again knowing she would be desperate for a release but she had no real way to achieve it. She tossed the cloths on the floor leaving them exactly as they had been before only cleaner. She glanced to the clock and new she had half hour before Naruto showed up at his earliest regular time. She glanced left and right before she crawled into his bed. She grabbed the blankets and curled up into his bed wrapping her self into a safe cocoon of blanket. It all smelt like Naruto and she breathed in the sent of him. Her Naruto wrapped an arm around her snuggling up against her from behind. She smiled happily in his arms as he whispered into her ear "thank you for looking out for me Hinata, let me show my appreciation" he whispered. Hinata chewed her lip she was so shy and timid but she wanted him so badly. Her Naruto's hands ran all over her body teasing her in her most sensitive places. She was shuddering in his hold, he eyes lids fluttered as she fought to remain in control of her body, the ecstasy was too much she let her mind go surrendering herself to the feeling. There was the sound of foot steps and soft clicking of keys from outside Naruto's room. Hinata woke up from her fantasy holding her hands in places a Hyuga heiress wasn't supposed to and looked at the clock, 11:17 PM it read. Panic set in as she leapt from the bed and ran into the closet. Naruto opened his door and slowly walked into his room looking a lot like a zombie.

Naruto moaned as he stumbled towards his bed, Hinata could have greeted him at the door he wouldn't have a noticed. He was swaging from side to side and Hinata was fearful he wouldn't make to his bed. He started to take off his jacket before he collapsed half landing on his bed. Hinata waited for a few seconds before his snoring confirmed it was safe to move. She slowly opened the closet door and lightly stepped towards Naruto. She liked it when he was sleeping, the huge confidence and the fierce determination that made him so attractive to her also made her so shy around him. When he was sleeping he was easer to deal with. She was blushing heavily when she helped him into his bed but she didn't feint she thought trying to remain positive. She took off his jacket and socks it was hard to remain concise as all the blood in her body seemed to flow to her head. She tucked him and stood above him proud she managed to get this far with out blacking out. She looked at her hands and they where shaking uncontrollably. She leaned in, she just wanted to give him a kiss goodnight nothing more. Her vision blurred, horrid visions of his suddenly wake up, everything in her body seemed to turn against her as she fought to get nearer. Her face was impossibly red as she planted her lips on his forehead.

She ran suddenly after succeeding her task, she had never gotten that far she commented from a distance. She snuck outside and nearly collapsed. The sudden rush of fresh air was too much as the world faded and her legs turned to rubber. She grabbed the railing to keep herself from falling as she focused everything on her breathing. It took over an hour but soon her body was normal again. She tested her self walking down a set of stairs, leaning heavily on the railing she was able to make it down. She worked her way to the Hyuga manor, felling stronger with each step taken, it was very near the morning when she arrived. It was easy to sneak past the guards knowing the whole lay out of the building. She was very tired and relieved to sneak into her bed. She would have to wake up soon so she must take advantage of the few hours of rest. Her Naruto was on all fours above her looking down on her with his trade mark grin. She looked up at him thinking with a sad thought knowing he wasn't real. The Naruto ran a hand through her raven hair "does that matter?" he asked. Hinata reached up and placed a hand on the back of his head before pulling him down roughly mashing her lips against his, "no… it doesn't mater," she commented.

(Well please comment I'd really love a good critic and feel free to voice your opinion or any idea they help improve the story a lot.)


	2. Chapter 2

(I apologues to any Kiba/Hinata fans out there, I do not own Naruto if I did Hinata would have already succeeded in her world domination plot)

Hinata woke up feeling very tired, happy and content, but was like she didn't sleep at all even though her eyes had been closed for the past few hours. She raced to get properly dressed and ready for the day walking in the family dinning area at 7:15 PM. Her father waked by her "your on time," was how he greeted her. "Hai," she said looking down, his eyes glanced at her face "another late night?" he asked though made is sound like a statement. "I've been training hard," Hinata commented, it was true she had been training hard all week and even yesterday but that was only a small part of the truth. Her father gave a nod showing be bought it "well you'll be training even harder a have a summon from Kurenai Sensei your to assemble with your team," he told her. "Hai," she said leaving her breakfast to go meet with her team. Her father looked on watching her leave, he did feel a twinge of pride she and her team had become the Konoha specialists, an elite tracking squad.

Hinata looked up and smiled to her two teammates when she saw them in the clearing. "Hey Hinata!" "Woof!" both Kiba and Akamaru said in unison upon seeing her, Shino nodded his head as she drew closer "greetings Hinata," he said. "Good morning Shino-kun, Kiba-kun," Hinata said walking up to the trio, she scratched Akamaru's left ear as a greeting. "Where is Kurenai Sensei?" Hinata asked not seeing her. Shino turned looking on at the forest near them "she is busy with her child and has left us instructions to follow." Hinata nodded in understanding, Kiba further explained "yes she wants us to work on our teamwork." They practiced their timing in attacking using their unique skills for combination maneuvers they hoped would prove useful in future combat. "Wow Hinata you're getting better all the time that last one you reacted before I did," Kiba commented, Hinata blushed at the praise. "So um…do you want to come with me and Shino to Ichiraku's Ramen shop," Kiba asked nervously, he chose the shop because he always saw her hovering near their but rarely entering. Hinata umed and awed it was 12:47PM and a Saturday, she was ninety percent sure Naruto would be there and she want to see him and was scared to see him and break out blushing. Then again she guessed why Kiba was asking her out, she could tell he liked her at the very least and while she liked him as comrade it was complicated. She really liked him because he was confided and headstrong…just like Naruto. Admitting you liked someone because they remind of you something else sounded terrible in her ears.

On their way to the Ichiraku ramen shop Shino leaned over and said to Kiba "I do not remember agreeing to dine with you," he told him in his flat logical voice. Shino didn't press the topic and Kiba sighed in relief as they walked into the shop. Hinata scanned the shop but Naruto wasn't there. She had mixed feelings she was relieved, she would be less likely to start blushing while disappointed he wasn't there. They sat on the stool by the counter, Hinata ordered Naruto's favorite dish, pork beef Ramon while the other two ordered their meals. Kiba was making light talk to Hinata while feeding Akamaru. Hinata nodded and listened being polite. Her Naruto slumped an arm over her shoulder and started making jokes about Kiba, she laughed but felt guilty doing so. Kiba thought she must have found his jokes funny so he continued. She leaned back and placed her hand on the seat imagining Naruto was sitting there grabbing his thigh in public. "Um…Hinata?" the very real Naruto asked. Hinata heart stopped when she remembered her Naruto was hanging off her shoulder not sitting beside her. As soon as the realization hit her she feinted.

Naruto was so tired from training he walked into the ramen shop and began eating without even noticing his friends he sat beside. Kiba was so wrapped up in his conversation he didn't care to notice him Shino expected that much from him, and Hinata had her Naruto whispering in her ear she did think to watch out for the real one to who visits the shop regularly at this time. Kiba and Shino who where both used to this helped her up while Naruto pranced around in panic, "must have been an accident why she touched me, but will she be okay?" If Hinata where awake for this she would have been very happy to hear him concerned for her. "Ya she will be fine, she'll be up in a few hours," Kiba told him placing a wet cloth on her forehead. "Well shouldn't we bring her home?" Naruto asked. Shino shook his head "that wouldn't be wise her father would be disappointed to see her feint again." Naruto was angry at Hinata's father for being that cold, but he demanded they find a suitable place for her to rest. Kiba lived on the other end of the village and Shino lived outside the village, "well I only live a few blocks away," Naruto suggested. Kiba and Shino looked at each other before Kiba mumbled "um Naruto I don't think that would help the situation." Neither Kiba nor Shino could say the real reason why not so Naruto overrode them "okay we'll taker to my home I just need to do something first," he said making a seal. A small army of Naruto clones appeared and automatically took off. Naruto explained they where just going off to do a task he needed to do. Hinata was slumped over Akamaru as the three boys walked over to Naruto's apartment. Right before they arrived, Kiba noticed that Naruto smelled like he was swearing heavily like he had done some heavy task and Shino noticed he looked suddenly tired.

Both Shino and Kiba where impressed to walk into Naruto's spot less room. Neither had ever really stopped by but they heard the legendary rumors, it was an urban mystery that how the boy didn't suffer from food poisoning and how his cloths where normally clean. The boys where concerned about resting Hinata in Naruto's bed but Kiba could smell that sheets where clean. He shook his head though because he was sure he could smell Hinata's sent on the sheets but he assumed it was because she was in the room with them. "Now we wait," Shino instructed, Naruto got bored and brought out his manga collection, the other two picked out ones they liked and sprawled across the floor reading. No one noticed Hinata eyes where flicking back and forth under her closed eye lids.

Her Naruto had his arm resting over top of Hinata holding her while she rested "Naruto-kun I'm sorry," she started to say. "Don't worry Hinata I kind of liked it but its okay your growing every day I know I'll acknowledge you soon," he told her. She knew she was dreaming but the words where so nice and it felt so warm and safe resting against him she never wanted to wake up. She never noticed her Naruto's eyes where different, the iris where red and his pupils where narrow slits as he said to her softly "very soon we will be truly together forever," he reassured her. Hinata nuzzled her face in chest trying to lock her self as tightly as she could against him, "how is there a way I can train harder?" she asked. The Naruto smiled and told her "no I know what to do I'll show you a better way…"

(Sorry I normally try to post once a day but I was busy, here is the second chapter and I have a pleasant surprise waiting in the future chapters of why her imagination seems so real, so ya please post any ideas I'll gladly consider them and critics are welcome and please review they're my motivation)


	3. Chapter 3

(WOW over one thousand people have now viewed my stories since I started writing here one week ago, thank you fan fiction people, I do not own Naruto if I did Hinata would have Naruto for a stalker)

"Hinata?" Kiba asked poking the sleeping woman. Hinata's eyes flew open, she noticed the three boys standing near her looking quite bored. She blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"Sorry I must have gotten comfortable and feel asleep," she shy said looking down. She was still drossy so it took her a moment to realize where she was. It was her sense of smell that made her notice her surrounding. Here eyes grew wide with freight finally figuring out where she was. She looked up past her team mates' face to see a grinning Naruto.

"Don't worry Hinata long as you feel better and if you slept you must have been tired, sides we didn't mind we all read manga books to pass the time not a lot of people hang out with me here so it was kind of nice" Naruto told her. Hinata face was turning red, her only thought was that she was in his bed with him in the room with other people, in her mind that was equal to being in a room full of people stark naked.

"Th-thank youuu…..Naruto-kun," Hinata said. She tried to say more but she gulped, she feel back on her nervous habit and started to tap her index fingers together as she hid her face and started mumbling.

Naruto unable to understand cried "eh?!" leaning in placing his face near hers in an attempt to hear her. Both Shino and Kiba immediately pulled Naruto back a little as Hinata pulled a blanket over her face. She turned her face towards him hopping with the last of her strength that by some chance they could accidentally bump into each other and just maybe their lips could meet before she passed out again. Both Shino and Kiba managed to yank away Naruto before Hinata even had a chance. Naruto was confused and yelled angrily.

Shino explained "we must give her space lest she feint again." Naruto nodded his head understanding as the trio back away from Hinata. She wobbled at first grapping a hold of the window ledge to pull herself up. She stood a moment later feeling stronger.

"Are you alright now?" Shino asked formally.

"Hai," Hinata replied, she looked at the floor avoiding their eyes, Naruto's most of all.

Shino glanced at his watch on his wrist before speaking, "we will continue training tomorrow it will be dark soon."

Kiba looked at Shino's watch "ya my sister will be expecting me to help with new pups tonight, Hinata will you be okay making it back home tonight?"

"Hai," Hinata replied, Kiba nodded he was prepared to help her home even though it would make him late and he did fear his sisters fury.

Naruto took a step towards Hinata and looked directly at her face. Both boys looked on in shock praying she didn't feint again. Hinata felt like she was sweating shaking a bit while Naruto examined her. Naruto shook his head "Hinata you don't have to lie about needing help I'll walk you home I don't have any thing I need to do at the moment," he told her.

Both boys tried to tell him that wouldn't be a good idea when Hinata said…or rather shouted "YES PLEASE HELP ME HOME!" with her eyes closed using all her strength to say the words. She noticed that the boys where leaning back away from her like they where fear full she may explode. "Well that's if you…" she started saying growing very shy tapping her index fingers together again.

"Sure let's go…all of you out!" Naruto said, he had recovered from her bizarre out burst first. He walked behind her and patted her on the back leading her out. Her team mates held their breath expecting her to faint. Hinata was thank full Naruto's pat had some force behind it else she would have, she leaned heavily on his steady guiding hand as they all walked out of Naruto's apartment.

Hinata gave a feeble wave as Naruto waved his hand in a large motion as her team mates took off. "So um…where do you live?" Naruto asked. Hinata gave a small smile she could find her way from Naruto's to her house blind folded. Hinata wanted to say funny or interesting things but she was too shy as they quietly walked. Naruto cracked a joke to break the silence every now and then, she did find them funny but all she could manage was a nervous smile. Hinata remembered a scene from one of the Ichi Ichi make out series books she read as they passed through a dark alley.

_The character was a beautiful woman. She was so in love with the main character but she was so shy and timid she could never say it. The man was had a terrible demon in him that made him have irresistible urges, it sensed the women's desire for him and gave the man his urges. He followed her and she knew he was their. She led him to a dark alley where he sprung on her. She out of shyness and modesty she feeble asked him but to stop but her body warmed and opened to him as he began ravishing her…_

Hinata remembered this scene thinking wistfully Naruto would simply take advantage of her. It would be so much easier, no need to struggle for his attention, to say the words she so desperately wanted to tell him but, her body revolted against her when ever she tried to break through her shy shell. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Naruto grab her and press her up against the alleyway wall. She gasped out a surprised "Naruto-kun," before he cut her off with an evil grin.

"Well now Hinata looks like were all alone, I know you have been following me all this time but now I can finally try out some things Jiraiya showed me over these two years and you're no longer a little girl now are you?" Naruto told her.

"Naruto-kun?" was all Hinata could say in shock as the boy held her up against the wall. He leaned in kissing her neck she put up no effort to resist him save blushing while looking away. Naruto took one hand off her and grabbed the zipped of her sweater and pulled down. The modest in Hinata made her grab her sweater to try in vain to stop her lovers' advances. He only needed to pry away her hands to continue, she felt so exposed. She had been so insecure of her chest since it began devolving, while other girls would kill for her gift, it made her only more self concise scared to think that people maybe looking at her and that part of her that she couldn't hide even with the heavy sweaters. She didn't even try to stop his advance as he had his way with her. She thought to herself "do I want this to happen?"

"Hinata?" the real Naruto asked waving a hand in front of her face. When she quickly came to reality she nearly feel both from shock and lack of balance. He reached out to steady her and oddly she felt safe in his arms before she grew shy again. She noticed that they had continued walking for a bit but she suddenly stopped walking and stared till Naruto pulled her out of her trance. She had horrifying visions of Naruto seeing into her mind or knowing what she had just fantasized as she zoned out, the embarrassment rendered her speechless.

"Hinata are you all right?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Hai," Hinata replied after a moment. She had difficulty focusing never before had she felt so hot and excited, it clouded her thoughts and her body felt awkward as she fidgeted and crossed her legs tighter and tighter. She felt an odd sensation in her woman's place and the simple knowledge of that only added to her embarrassment fearful Naruto would some how know what was going on with her, if it wasn't for the warm feeling in her body she was sure she would've feinted by now.

"Where nearly their, it this way," Hinata said after she managed to collect herself a bit, her breathing was still fast and yet very deep. Naruto nodded and walked with her ready to help her should she zone out again. Hinata looked down and away from Naruto, she had to fight an urge she never had the confidence to have before, she wanted to grab Naruto. Simply pounce on him and take him, "only two charka points you'd need to hit and you could take him any way you want," this confident part said to her. She dismissed this thought and wrestled with it till they arrived at her home.

"This is it…" Hinata sadly said.

"Well glade you made it alright, it was nice to see Hinata, say hi to Neji for me eh?" Naruto told her waving good bye. Hinata wished she could simply grab him and plant a big good bye kiss on his lips but she settled for a shy little wave back watching him leave till he was out of sight. She turned and entered her home, she didn't run into any one on the way to her room and she was very thankful. She slid her bedroom door closed before clasping on her bed. She was breathing heavily as wrestled with her self. She couldn't believe she had such a fantasy right while she was walking right beside Naruto. It also scared her how real it seemed, her sensei was the top genjutsu user of hidden leaf so she was used to illusions but that one seemed so much more real then any of her Sensei's. Her body was still hot and awkward, it keep her awake for many hours as her latest fantasy played over and over in head. The question she asked herself popped back into her head, "Do I really want that to happen?"

She turned over and her bed as she reached out and wrapped her arms around her faithful Naruto. She cuddled up against him as he gently ran his hand through her hair. "Yes…" she finally decided, "I want that, badly I'll have him any way I can." She smiled at her Naruto as she leaned in a locked her lips with his.

(Thank you for the reviews they have been very helpful, to all that told me that my spacing needs work I hope I did a better job this time and didn't go overboard if I did well beta read it and send me the corrected version please and hopefully I'll understand when to space right, any ways I hope you all enjoy following with me down this innocent path down to madness, please Review because I simply do loving reading them any two cent ideas you want to toss at me would be very appreciated)


	4. Chapter 4

"So you made it home alright Hinata?" Kiba asked her as she arrived to where her and her team had agreed to meet up.

"Hai, Naruto-kun made sure I arrived home safely last night," she replied with a nod. She woke up only slightly tired glade she had napped yesterday because she spent her whole night with her seemingly real Naruto. It scared her a little deep down she knew it was slowly beginning to effect her daily routine not to mention the fact that slowly but surely her imagination was getting more and more real the only way she new could tell the difference between when the real Naruto and her one was she didn't feel shy around the illusion. Other wise her five senses lied to her, Byakugan still worked but she couldn't randomly use that, what excuse could she use if she suddenly used it around the real Naruto or who to any one may be around. Her imagination needed no reason to pop up, it didn't matter if she was alone or not like right now. Her Naruto hung an arm over her shoulder and whispered into her ear. His breath felt hot against her skin and his weight felt real, it was very distracting trying to politely listen to Kiba and not give into her body's demands to take advantage of the Naruto beside her. With all that in mind what scared her most was that she was slowly starting to not care if he was real or not.

Shino walked up to the pair "we have been passed up for a mission instead Kakashi's team will take it and we will wait as back up instead," he told his team strait away. He had just finished meeting with the Hokage and was disappointed to find out their upcoming mission had been passed to another team. Apparently new Intel showed that their target would be both much more easer to find then expected and a lot stronger thus Kakashi's harder hitting team was selected over the tracking team.

"What a load of sh-" Kiba started to say. Hinata looked down felling like dark rain cloud was above her, Naruto would be going on a dangerous mission and she was left behind, at least her Naruto was with her to comfort her.

Shino cut Kiba off "I managed to convince Hokage to set us up a back up should it be needed instead of Team Gai since where were to be the original team." Kiba nodded and Hinata looked up hopefully.

"But we now must take this opportunity time to do some further training…" Shino told the pair. Kiba and Hinata both nodded her Naruto gracefully didn't distract her during their exercise. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Naruto but if she would rescue the _'stud'_ in distress would be a sure way to get him to really notice her.

"So um…Shino-kun when are Naru…I mean Kakashi Sensei's team leaving?" Hinata asked after they had taken a break from training.

"Tomorrow morning it would take then at least three days to get to the objective so we shouldn't expect a call for help at least during that time," Shino explained. Hinata nodded already planning to visit Naruto before he leaves. After a few more hours her team called it a wrap for the day and departed, Hinata turned and started visiting the places she knew Naruto visited before he takes a mission. It didn't take her long to find him, she was happy to see him even if he didn't see her. Moving from corner to corner conveniently hiding behind a large object or blending in with the crowd as she stalked her lover. Her Sensei always told her that even at an early age she showed impressive stealth and tracking skill, she smiled at the compliments knowing her skill was all thanks to her practice on Naruto.

She silently wished many times Naruto would suddenly turn around and see her, in fact that want grew so strong she left herself in the open a few times but, many as soon as she did she hid back under cover fearful he would spot her. Suddenly Naruto stopped, Hinata hid behind a corner wondering what he was doing when he suddenly shouted "Okay now stop following me you're a genin now!" Hinata's breath caught in her throat thinking she had been spotted though a small part of her self felt sad that Naruto had forgotten that she had earned her Chunin rank. Hinata dimly moved to stand in front of him and try to give some explanation before fainting when Naruto reached out and grabbed a young boy who was standing by a fence with a body sized picture of a fence holding it the wrong way.

"Konohamaru as a genin you should be able to conceal you're self better," Naruto told the boy.

"Yes this can only be expected of my rival," Konohamaru said in his most serous voice, "So prepare myself for the newest level of my SEXY NO JUTSU!" the boy cried before making a seal with his hands. There was a puff of smoke as the boy preformed Naruto's famed old jutsu.

Hinata looked away felling very embarrassed as a women to see the absolute vulgar image before her. A nude busty woman with long dark hair stood bending slightly before Naruto swaying her/his great bosoms before him. Many women mostly the ones who used to follow Sasuke around wanted to try out the sexy jutsu to see if it worked in reverse but no one had the nerve. Many of then Hinata included for similar reasons but after a different boy where sad to learn from Little Konohamaru's partner in crime Moegi proved that it only worked in one direction. Naruto shook his head at Konohamaru before striking a pose telling him his form is weak. Hinata listen on and blushed deeply when Naruto performed the Jutsu himself trying to give the younger Shinobi pointers, her Naruto was whispering into her ear "just picture the girl parts like guy arts and your set," it joked. Hinata looked away but she had to hide her smile with a hand finding what her imagination told her funny. Hinata looked up and saw Sakura wandering around like she where looking for something or some one.

"Oh Hinata nice to see you out um have you scene Naruto we need to get ready for our next…mission," Sakura said saying the last part hesitantly and guiltily knowing how her team managed to grab the task from Hinata's team.

"Um…." Hinata said looking around, she liked the Sakura girl but it was like she was two people one was a sweet lovely girl and the other was a terrifying monster that typically directed most of it's rage against Naruto and she knew that if Sakura caught Naruto using his sexy jutsu the angry side of Sakura would beat him black and blue.

"Um ah…." Hinata said as she screamed to herself "think up a lie!" Sakura leaned in closer curios of Hinata's strange behavior, Hinata "um" louder as Naruto started yelling a bit a Konohamaru but they where far enough away the Sakura missed it.

"Yes I remember he left the ramen shop and ran to find a bathroom over their…" Hinata said pointing in the opposite direction of where the real Naruto was.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at Hinata's behavior but shrugged it off knowing how shy and awkward the girl can be "okay thanks Hinata…" she said before running off to find her team mate. Hinata nearly collapsed after the encounter her Naruto helped her steady herself, it never occurred to her how an imaginary figment helped her balance but she was beyond caring how real it seemed at that point.

"Thanks for saving me Hinata-Chan," the Naruto told her nuzzling up his face against hers. She wanted noting more then to mash her lips against it's but the real Naruto walked around the corner telling Konohamaru to keep practicing. Hinata froze staring at her love wide eyed with fear forgetting he couldn't see the other him in her mind that was entangling his hands threw her hair.

"Oh hello Hinata how are you did you say hi to Neji for me?" he asked with the confided big grin on his face, the one she loved so much.

"um Hai…." She said looking down.

"So what are you doing here?" Naruto asked wondering what was up.

"_I just wanted to see you before you leave,"_ the Naruto said to Hinata. She wasn't paying attention and answered Naruto question with what her imagination just said.

"I just wanted to see you before you leave-" she said before she realized the words and gasped, her face was burning red with embarrassment. Her imaginary Naruto was placed a hand on her check and tried to calm her whispering sweet things into her ear though he did joke "I should have said _'because I love you Naruto-kun'_ eh?" Hinata was kind of wishing he did.

Naruto looked surprised "oh really thanks ya we shouldn't need to call for back up there's no way that bad guy can be stronger then me eh? But ya I'm glade it's you guys and hey I might just call ya for the fun of it I like you and Kiba you're both a lot more fun to hang out with then Sai I'll tell you that much," he said, if Shino had heard that though he would have been sulking for the next hour because Naruto had yet again forgotten to mention him. Hinata mind went blank and repeated the line "I like you" over and over again in her head she didn't really hear the rest of what Naruto was saying.

"Well Hinata I got to go Sakura-Chan will hit me if I hold them up any more see ya!" Naruto shouted turning to leave. Hinata numbly waved back blushing deeply as her love waked towards the village's gate.

Hinata keep playing the scene over and over again in her mind and after each play back the sun was lower, her eyes where glossier and Naruto was closer and closer and said "I like you" in an ever growing deeper voice. Her imaginary Naruto lay on her bed watching her pace back and forth with a small grin on his face watching the girl recreate the scene again and again. It didn't take her long to calm down and settle into her bed. She rolled her side and smiled to herself as the euphoria coursed through her veins.

Her Naruto wrapped and arm around her making her feel warm and safe, he whispered into her ear and again she felt it's hot breath on the nape on her neck the familiar sent of Naruto even the salty smell of Ramen on his cloths it was so real as he whispered to her "Hey Hinata…I like you."

Hinata smiled but what he did next was unexpected, she could no longer predict or even know what her imagination would do next like it was a real person, something out of her control. Her Naruto asked her a question "so do you like me?" Hinata looked away, she found out long ago she couldn't even say I like or love you to a picture of Naruto, for the first time she felt the shyness she did around the real Naruto.

"I do I la---I lov----I-I-I……" she struggled to say.

"Please Hinata I need you to say it to me, I need to hear it from you," he pleaded with her.

"I-I-I-lik-I" Hinata tried rephrasing with no success, her tongue refused to work it went limp and her throat didn't seem to work right, she was fighting and squirming as she tried forcing her rebellious body to say the few simple words.

"Naruto help me I can't say it," Hinata cried out, tears poured out of her eyes as she burred her face in his warm chest. Her Naruto wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her hair as she wept into his chest.

He shushed her softly whispering to her "it's okay, it's alright, you're safe, and everything will be alright." Hinata was falling fast asleep in his arms as he told her "everything will-" as her eyes lids close. The Naruto looked at her breathtakingly beautiful form with his blood red eyes, he grinned a very fox like grin as he told her sleeping form "everything will go as I planed…."


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry for not adding a little message both before and at the end of my previous fic if I didn't own Naruto during the whole time since my first post and to reassure my attorneys I still don't own Naruto if did…..use your imagination, also for any one reading this fic when you start listening to the voices in your head, that's when the real problems start.)

Hinata woke up slowly she was tired but she had to. She prepared to fight with herself to not risk being late snuggling up to her Naruto when she noticed it wasn't there. She splashed cold water onto her face and having woken up a few minuets earlier she had more time to brush herself up. Good thing too she thought, she had cried herself to sleep and her face was red and puffy it didn't take a lot of washing to get her skin back to it normal creamy smooth appearance.

Her father nodded to her as she entered the family dinning room. He was disappointed she was passed for her latest mission but he understood it was beyond her control lest she not Neji would be called for back up should back up be called. Hinata settled down and eat breakfast for the first time in a while. Her sister Hanabi sat beside her and was examining her older sister with her Hyuga eyes. Hinata stopped eating feeling odd being examined by her sister she turned to her and asked what was the mater.

"You're eating breakfast," Hanabi stated.

"Hai," Hinata said wishing her sister would get to the point, she knew if her Naruto would have been with her he would have been whispering 'well duh' into her ear. But oddly it wasn't with her this morning.

"You haven't in a while you come in last second smile to yourself then leave, also you're looking at what's a head of you instead of constantly glancing beside you," Hanabi told her older sister. Hinata had no answer for that it was obvious her sister was a true Hyuga no detail was too small to escape notice and no doubt her father was noticing this slight but sudden change of habit. Hanabi pushed the subject no further and Hinata took a few more bites before taking leave.

She was waiting alone for her teammates at their typical training grounds. It was an odd feeling being alone she was simply expecting her Naruto to have his arm hanging over her shoulder joking with her and making her feel special. She began imagining him with her like she used to but it actual took mental effort and it was such an obvious fake that her body almost revolted against her, still it helped past the time as she settled on just thinking of her lover.

Kiba arrived first greeting Hinata "hey, Shino will be a bit apparently team Kakashi has managed to pick up their targets trail and sent back a report." Hinata nodded her head in understanding. Kiba looked at Hinata really looking into her face. Hinata felt nervous and looked away when Kiba commented "Hinata is everything okay…you look kind of…sad."

Hinata nodded her head not looking at him "yes I'm alright," she told him hoping it would end there, before Kiba could press the topic Shino show up.

"Greetings we will not be training today, though we will review tactics we just may need to be ready to leave and enter combat a full strength with a moments notice," Shino told his group. Shino didn't waste time explaining, around the very early morning Kakashi with the aid of Pukkun locked on to their targets trail, the man could have been master of stealth had he chose too, they followed him by the trail of destruction he left behind their target. Also to make matters worst Pukkun has noticed the sent of other people as well meaning he could have run into some allies now out numbering them. These where early reports but already it looked likely they maybe called. Hinata had mixed feeling she was terrified Naruto was going to be pitted against a powerful foe but thrilled at the prospect she might be able to see and be near him. It has only been a few hours since her seemingly real Naruto had gone silent but it troubled her deeply. She noticed it seemed realer to her the nearer she was to the real Naruto.

Shino had them go through mental exercises what do if scenario X happened what combination would the use and such forth. Hinata was grateful for the distractions but her shoulder was aching for once comfortable weight of her Naruto's arm on it. After Shino was satisfied with both his teammates he stood and arranged for them to meet again tomorrow and to be packet and ready to leave in a moments notice. Hinata dutifully returned home and packed everything. She was done within an hour, and then set out to check through the gear three times, anything to blot out the thought of what she was missing. Hinata noticed she had been scratching her arm seeing and angry red patch of skin flare at her. She needed air she decided leaving the Hyuga manor wandering the streets of the village. She visited many places where Naruto frequented hoping to bring back some spark and make her Naruto appear again, she wouldn't even be mad long as he was with her, holding her, acknowledging her treating her as something special to him.

She had to settle for images she conjured up in her own head, thanks to her Byakugan she knew every detail of Naruto's body. A memory brought a blush to her cheeks when her Naruto tempted her to use her sight for mischief. She sealed away the image she saw in her mind behind a firmly locked iron door feeling ashamed, she knew every detail of his body, but the images where not real, they were an insult to the real or seemingly so thing.

She grew desperate not returning to the manor even though it was getting late. She waited till it was darker and no one was watching to scale the wall to Naruto's empty apartment. Slipping a thin wire under the window she undid the latch and pulled the window up. She climbed into his room. She walked up to his bed and wrapped herself in his blankets lying down she breathed deeply inhaling her lovers sent trying recreate him in her mind to make him real for her.

She grabbed a pillow and held it against her chest hugging it as tear feel. She couldn't understand it Naruto had left the village many times before and her imaginary him was always there to keep her company was always with her in some small way and now their was nothing and this is what she was reduced too after just one day without some form of him to comfort her. She felt a small pain in her chest like a slow ache in her heart, it was small but it continued to grow even after she left Naruto's apartment and returned home late.

Hiashi Hyuga made a personal trip to wake Hinata up. He knew the late hour that his daughter arrived home and she was too old to ground her but if that was what it took then that would be it. Hinata slept in not even caring cuddled up to big pillow holding up against her like a broken toy tears silently leaked down her face. He knocked on her door, when she didn't respond, he then spook up commanding her to open the door. A few seconds later Hinata slowly moved and slid her door open. Hiashi had prepared a little speech to his wayward daughter but he was shocked to see her. She wasn't shy or timid looking at all at that moment, she radiated apathy. His all knowing eyes scanned her face, his immediate diagnosis was depression. Being a part of a royal family that demanded a lot of things from both the branch and main family members some would deem as inhuman, many mostly branch but a few shamed and forgotten main branch family members have found ways to escape the hardships of the clan permanently like how his twin brother did. Instinct as a father made him forget his anger as concern for his daughter grew.

"Hinata where were you last night and what is wrong with you?" Hiashi asked her sounding slightly worried.

Hinata didn't look up to her father as she said "I have to meet up with my team I'll be late and I have to be ready to leave on sudden notice father." As she told him this she moved to close her sliding door to change for the day. Hiashi felt awkward as he told her they will speak later. Hinata didn't even look up to where her Naruto would have been standing known he was no longer with her. She dealt with this feeling by not feeling not thinking just doing. After getting ready she left late to meet up with her team. Kiba joked upon her arrival "Oi she made it," he said lightly.

Hinata bowed her head _"__Gomen nasai" she said in apology though her voice was drained of any emotion. Kiba and Akamaru looked at each other a little worried for their friend and comrade._

_"If that is all we may begin," Shino said reporting to his team some further Intel saying team Kakashi is holding out but the have found that they are now up against a five other skilled shinobi including their original target. Hinata was only half heartily involved in tactics and planning. Shino called quits after an hour, Kiba gave Hinata a worried glace before departing. Hinata turned to leave when Shino held her back._

_"Is their something the matter, you know we are your comrades and after these years I have come to know you as a friend you can confide in either me or Kiba," He told her._

Hinata shook her head "no nothing Shino-kun," she said shifting from foot to foot.

Shino looked away "I'm not sure if one person on this team is not at their best then the team is not at their best and it would be both safer and smarter to send a more battle suited team like team Gai if it needed be," he logically stated.

Hinata's eyes grew wide with panic the only thing that gave her hope is that she may see the real Naruto. She was sure the companion she had was gone and the real Naruto wouldn't bring it back but maybe this was some plan to break her out of her shell and admit her feelings towards Naruto to his face. She felt confident enough she may succeed but then again she felt confided that she would and literally passed out before she could say it. "No…no Shino-kun I'm fine I want to take this mission when…if were called," Hinata told Shino.

Shino looked up before answering "I see, alright Hinata." Hinata waved good bye she was feeling slightly better she would see Naruto and…she was thinking and feeling before she realized what she was doing. Even though their where good feeling at the moment the horrid ones soon followed them, she leaned up against a wall and placed a hand on her aching chest over her heart. She could only describe the feeling as if her heart was bleeding, she struggled to breath and focused only on that. She thought of what Naruto meant to her, how he endured years of total loneliness and she struggled for a few days of it, of how he could go into a room full of there Shinobi that hate him and would gladly even kill him and could confidently shout his name loud and proud, how he fought and won against her cousin for being merciless during her battle against him. He was her hero, her role model, and it wasn't a want, it was a very physical need she was discovering to have him, for him to hold her and pay attention to just her, to acknowledge her as an equal to love her.

She wanted the real Naruto but she realized that they would never always be together he would have to leave for a day or two every now and then on missions or pursing his dream that she wanted him to succeed at, it could never be like before when he was always with her no mater what. What if having the real one and then not having him for a day or two was worse then this some how, she needed him but then she had to have him with her forever to have him never leave her, the ever shirking rational part of her told her this wasn't possible. Even if she shut out that rationale she knew it to be true, but she still wanted to think and fantasize ways to make that happen.

It took a while for Hinata to make it home and her father was waiting for her. He let her get to her room and paced for a bit thinking of how to go about this, her behavior was unacceptable for a Hyuga heiress but he was fearful for his daughter. When he finally decided what to do on this matter a messenger knocked on his door. He opened it to find the message was from the Hokage.

Hinata was lying on her bed focusing on taking slow deep breaths trying to plot out all thoughts and feeling with limited success. She numbly looked up when her father walk into her room. He didn't say anything at first but then simply gave her the Hokage's message telling her she was to leave immediately to aid team Kakashi. A bit of hope to see and save Naruto brought a little bit of healthy color to her check as she grabbed her prepared belongs to leave. Her father stopped her only to ask her to make sure she returned, he seemed odd and slightly desperate as he told her that and she didn't understand why. She walked up to the gate to leave the village glancing at her teammates that where following behind her. Shino took point as team Kurenai leapt up into the trees taking off to aid their comrades.

(Sorry for the really emo moody atmosphere. No to any one asking don't worry this isn't Hinata/Kyubi but as you have gather he is involved how? Well you'll find out as the story progresses sorry to any Hinata fans for slowly corrupting our beloved character that's just my style. So please review comment I do love reading them but I take your opinion into account got any ideas? things you'd like to see happen? let me know!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Wow thank you for the past reviews that's why I'm writing speak up I want to hear what you think, I do not own Naruto else wise the Konoha 9 would all have ended up heavily sedated in various mental hospitals by now)

Hinata was glade for the change of pace. It meant she didn't just have to think just leapt from branch to branch following her teammates flicking on and off her Byakugan every now and then when asked too. They covered tremendous amount of ground in a single day both Kiba riding on Akamaru and Shino where impressed with Hinata how she pushed them to go faster and farther. It was after sunset Hinata had urged them to continue even though Shino hated to not be unpacked and ready for the night an hour ahead of sunset. "We must continue and press forwards," Hinata pleaded to her winded team.

"No it is past sunset we covered more ground then planed we should take this blessing and set up camp and leave at dawn where no good in battle if we are exhausted Kakashi called in assets not liabilities," Shino explained unpacking for the night.

"Shino's right Hinata come on," Kiba added while Akamaru added a confirming bark.

"Okay I…I understand," Hinata admitted bowing her head before helping set up camp. She didn't speak much and eat only little before climbing into her sleeping bag. Sleep cruelly didn't come right way leaving her to wonder about Naruto and what she was desperately missing, she held herself trying not to weep lest it wake her teammates. It felt like a great hole was in her chest. She could handle being alone before she thought remembering the past and she handled Naruto traveling for two years, she fantasized and imagined Naruto with her even when she was little girl but when it became so real to her she wasn't sure it just happened and rather then warning bells she welcomed it till it ruled her life. Now it has been gone for only a short while but it took most of her with it, and the only way she could get herself back was to be with the real Naruto. She worked out these thoughts till she finally drifted off to sleep.

Sleep offered no escape for her, she dreamed Naruto fighting, fighting for his life against a monster. She chased after him but he was so far away and grew farther farer away with each step she took. She tripped and fell but as she fell the ground disappeared and she was falling into a black pit that seemed to never end. Naruto was calling out in pain pleading for help. Hinata reached out at the rapidly disappearing image before her shouting out at him.

Hinata sat up right sweating and breathing heavily "only a dream, it's only a dream," she whispered to herself. She wished her Naruto was with her to hold her and tell her it was only a bad dream to make her feel warm and safe again. She stood up and left the tent needing air. The sudden rush of fresh air nearly flooded her brain causing her to stagger to find balance till she calmed down a bit. Her breathing slowed as she settled down to a dull aching feeling. After an hour she managed to crawl back into her sleeping bag, she was fearful to sleep again but being so wary she was out cold in a few minuets and mercifully didn't dream again.

They had a short breakfast before the resumed their pursuit after team Kakashi. It was about mid day when they arrived to a scene of a previous struggle. The earth was over turned and the soil was still moist even though it hadn't rained, they determined that they must be close. Akamaru growled while Kiba explained they could smell an unfriendly sent very near by. Hinata flicked on her Byakugan to search and gasped at what she saw shouting for her team to move.

Too late as the earth shifted, walls of mud rose up and submerged Shino, Kiba and Akamaru jumped off the soft earth while Hinata began sinking caught in a quicksand of mud. A shinobi rose from the earth towering over Hinata and Shino laughing "so this is the reinforcements that copy ninja called ha!" he said. Hinata noticed the enemy was holding his shoulder it was wounded with what looked like an electrical burn.

Kiba and Akamaru growled before they preformed their man-beast transformation. The two Kibas left up performing fang over fang attack whirling towards the wounded Shinobi. He meanly gestured and a barrier of dirt rose up. Kiba was able to cut through it but the wall was shifting taking away any of his accuracy. Dirt was sprayed everywhere covering the unaffected Shinobi. He grinned as Kiba worked his destructive path towards him. Before Kiba could reach him he fell back and was swallowed by the earth only to instantly reappear a distance away. He laughed at Kiba telling him "give it up kid where ever the earth is soft I'll always have the advantage." Akamaru turned back to his normal animal form and Kiba grinned looking at Shino saying to him "success."

Akamaru held a few passive female Insects in his fur, when he had crashed into the mud wall the insects attached themselves them selves to the mud that was flung at their enemy. Being that the earth was soft Shino's insects where able to craw through it filling the earth with millions of the tiny parasites. The enemy shinobi looked confused as he asked "What Success?" already the male insects guided to the females sent crawled through the loose earth and onto the unaware Shinobi.

Kiba told the man as he became aware of his predicament "you know…I all most feel sorry for you." The man screamed as the parasites covered his body, Kiba mumbled "almost…" the insects would pick his bones clean in a less then a minuet. Shino pulled himself out from the ground while Kiba helped Hinata out.

"We are very near to our goal but we must tread carefully apparently they are aware of us, this was an easy victory he was wounded next time we may not be so fortunate," Shino said dusting himself off.

Kiba grinned as he finished pulling Hinata out and helping her dust off "yes but lest we know our team techniques work," he said. Shino didn't reply, after checking to make sure his teammates where unhurt he motioned for them to continue on.

They didn't cover as much ground as Hinata would have liked but she understood they had to move much more carefully. Kiba looked up and told his team to stop, "I got something I think It Sakura and…Kakashi…I can't smell the others…" he told them.

Shino nodded and looked at Hinata giving her a silent command. She nodded and flicked on her Byakugan "two people six hundred meters north-north-east" she said. The group headed out in that direction slowly. They shortly arrived to see Sakura and Kakashi in a clearing, Sakura was kneeling beside a sitting Kakashi. He had a great bruise on his exposed arm while Sakura concentrated healing it mumbling sorry to him. Kakashi noticed them approach and raised a kunai before relaxing when he saw who it was.

"Glade to see you guys I think your talents would have been better suited to our enemy he has unique skills," Kakashi said as a greeting.

Shino wasted no time as he asked "where is the rest of the team and what can our enemy do?"

Kakashi shook his head "our enemy has a unique ability to teleport himself or someone near by him quiet a distance. It can make any sort of coordinated attack against him…difficult, if you keep appearing under the ground or inside a tree before you attack or put you allies in the path of your attacks…" he explained and directed the last part to Sakura who mumbled another apology.

Shino nodded thinking over this bit of information before asking "so where is the rest of your team?"

Kakashi looked up causing everyone to look at the sky seeing a man riding atop of a great white bird fly towards them, "Well I now know Sai is near by…" he said before Hinata cut him off.

"Where is Naruto-kun and is he alright?" she asked unable to restrain herself.

Sakura shook her head and said with slight sarcasm "that Baka is probably staring at wall some where wondering how he got there."

Kakashi sighed saying "we don't know when Sai gets here I'll fly with him and scan around with Sharingan, you three search the grounds with Sakura."

Every one was nodding in agreement save Hinata, she looked away shyly she had a better idea but she didn't want to speak up against the group. She fought within herself her shyness versus her need to find Naruto safely. "Um…Kakashi Sensei…I uh…." She mumbled.

"Yes what is it Hinata?" Kakashi asked flexing his healed arm.

"Um my Byakugan is stronger I would be better at spotting and finding Naruto-Kun if he where underground and I can see farther shouldn't I go with Sai-kun?" Hinata suggested.

Kakashi nodded "Agreed but under no circumstances should you engage in battle alone you two wouldn't be enough sides he would make you two attack each other for a laugh find them and report back to us," he ordered. Hinata nodded his head as Sai landed beside the group. Kakashi explained what was going on to Sai he nodded understanding before he gestured for Hinata to get on with him. She nodded to him she meet the teen before but never formally.

"Focus chakra on your feet like how you would if you where standing on water," Sai explained to Hinata. It felt odd like it was a solid body of moving water but Hinata found she could easily stand on the drawing/animal. Shino asked Hinata if she had an insect with her and she showed him one of female insects resting comfortably on her index finger knowing this would be how the two parties could find each other.

Kakashi nodded making sure everything was in order before giving the move out command. Sai's bird suddenly took off. It surprised Hinata and she didn't appreciate the lack of warning but she had no problem standing glued to the ascending drawing/bird. She turned on her Byakugan and focus scanning the area hundreds, thousands of living creatures appeared before her eyes with their own unique chakra signatures unfortunately none human. "Move North-West," Hinata told Sai who changed his direction of flight path. It went on for hours with no success.

"We should head back and meet up with the other group they may have found Naruto-Baka or engaged the enemy by now," Sai suggested as the sun grew low in the sky.

"No…well just one more sweep of the area please I think I saw something," Hinata said as a last ditch effort.

Sai shrugged he didn't really didn't care how desperate this girl was to find Naruto but one more sweep wouldn't mater he though as he complied. Hinata focused extra hard into her eyes, they hurt a little from over use and the extra surge of chakra she forced on them but it was minor as her range of vision expanded just a bit further. She saw something, but it was a quick glace and hard to make out. "I saw something take us in closer please," she asked. Sai grew cautious as he moved closer and lower allowing the girl to confirm what she saw.

"Yes…I see four people… no five people, two female and three males and…one of them is underground I think…I think it is Naruto-kun!" Hinata reported as she saw.

Sai nodded "okay where turning back now," he said following his orders.

"NO! Naruto may not be here when we come back," Hinata told the uncaring Sai. He turned to reply when there was an audible crack sound. The pair looked down to see an explosive tag lying neatly in front of them. They both leapt at the same moment abandoning the doomed bird as the tag exploded in a splash of ink. Sai pulled out a scroll and painted another bird making a hand seal giving it life as the pair feel. The painting rose from scroll grabbing them both before they hit the hard earth below. Hinata's heart was pounding as she looked at the ground that was a mere ten meters below her. Sai landed and they both got off the bird. Hinata stood on the ground feeling better to have it under her, with her Byakugan she saw them appear before they herd them. A crack sound announced the sudden arrival of five shinobi warriors.

"Look what we have here guys the guy who keeps asking about other guys penises and who is this weird eyes but a nice rack I'll have to say," the apparent leader of the ragtag group. He had short spiky blond hair and blue eyes he was of average build and height for a teenager. One of the female Kunoichi beside him cuffed him on the back of his head yelling at him "quite being such a pervert and take care of these kids I for one want to get paid for a mission once."

He rubbed the back of his head but his big grin didn't falter. Hinata focused her eyes before charging at him, judging by the way his chakra flowed she guessed he was the one who could teleport. He didn't move instead Sai disappeared with a loud creaking sound and appeared in front of him using Sai as a human shield. Hinata could see where he would end up a slit second before he did but it wasn't enough time to stop her strike. Yet it was enough to stop the flow of chakra to her hand. She gently hit Sai in spot that would have been critical but with no chakra behind her tap it did nothing. The blond leader wasn't expecting this and Sai turned to grab a hold of him resorting to his sadly very basic skill in taijutsu. It was enough as he again teleported himself ten yards back to safety. Hinata wasn't going to let him escape as she rushed towards him easily dodging past the other shinobi surprised attacks focused on her target. He motioned to teleport her under the ground and put an end to this as Hinata sent out a burst of protective chakra around herself.

The familiar crack sound was herd around Hinata and the Blond leader grin grew thinking this a quick victory. His expression was very surprised as it did nothing to Hinata as she closed the gap between them striking him with her gentile fist hitting a critical chakra point above the right shoulder. The teen nearly feel back in pain he didn't understand why such a feather tap would hurt so much. He grunted and tried teleporting Hinata away again. She let out another burst of chakra but this time it was different, looking at the youth a huge surge of his chakra leaked from the point she just shut off. The sound was more like a huge pop several trees in the area where ripped from the earth every one including Sai and their enemies where moved a far distance away Hinata could barely tell how far they went away. The blond leader fell to one knee the move he didn't intend to do drained him of a great deal of chakra.

"Shit…guess that explains your freakish eyes you're a Hyuga…fuck do you realize what you have done if I have the slightest miss balance of chakra who knows what or where I'll send things…I could have just sent half your friend some where and the other half somewhere else get it you bitch," he yelled at Hinata breathlessly the move had really drained him.

Hinata gasped but regained her stance demanding he return Naruto to her. "Who, oh ya let my think about the reward offered for information alone let alone the kid himself hm…um no..." he said grinning again as he stood up.

Hinata looked surprised what could he want from Naruto. He shook his head and explained "Baby where both shinobi here so lets cut the crap I steal things for money and people like walls don't get in my way, you work for rich ungrateful lords who pay your village with blood money to get people like me…so when I hear some guys in black cloaks with gay ass red clouds on it paying hard cash on the black market for any information on some blond kid from the leaf village and I happen to come across a kid like that my only thought is how much more they'll pay for the whole kid…"

Hinata charged at him intending to stop him. Wiser now he teleported himself almost twenty yards away, it was successful but he lost a bit of balance and stumbled for a second. He grinned at her and continued "oh come on I'm not that bad of a guy and I really mean this I hope I moved your friend for his sake as well as my friends safely because I vowed to never do a half ass job literally…" he laughed at his own joke.

"You will return my friend to me," Hinata told him with a more serous tone taking stance. He smirked before disappearing forty yards away towards where Naruto was. He could have made the jump in one go but his jutsu relied on him using his dyeing out blood trait of mixing his lighting and wind nature elements to move him or something else from one point to another, unfortunately it required massive focus of his chakra something even though he mastered at an early age was impossible to properly use with the small unbalance in his system. Hinata forgetting everything chased after him never losing sight of him. He knew this was getting dangerous, that Naruto kid he guessed his name was most likely more powerful then this girl ever could hope to be but he was weak to his type of jutsu, and he was obviously weak to her type of jutsu. He knew it would be smarter to cut his loss with the kid but greed motivated him he planed to use the kid as hostage and maybe subdue the girl, the Hyuga where like royalty if he remembered correctly and was sure her ransom would be heavy.

Hinata moved with all the speed she could muster but it wasn't enough. She followed him to a ravine and noticed a difficult to reach cave along the wall of the ravine. Hinata closed her eyes, it would be easy for the youth and his gooneys to simply teleport in but for her she would have to make a huge leap of faith. She glanced with her Byakugan and saw Naruto half inside a wall not moving and what she recognized as the youth. She wrapped her arms around herself, as things calmed down and the adrenaline rush lowered fear of leaping and risking death set in. Remembering the insect she checked along where it was supposed to safely cling to her right wrist. From one glace she found it dead, half of it was missing. Made sense her protective burst reached out only a very short distance, the youth must have unknowingly did a _"half assed" _job on the insect. Dread set in knowing it was unlikely reinforcements would be coming to the rescue. Hinata figured she would have to jump and challenge the youth where he can not run, but first she would have the make the jump.

Hinata pictured horrid vision of not even coming near her goal plummeting to her untimely death. She wanted to but she was scared, and disappointed with herself, this was her one chance to really prove herself to Naruto to rescue him like in one of her fantasies. That was a bad thought she noticed right away, her fantasies, something she was missing, the Naruto that was gone. Caught up in the excitement she didn't notice the pain in her chest for a while, now she did. It returned to her with full force while a logical part of her told her, "You're tearing up over a fantasy when the real thing is so close go grab it!"

Hinata stood up, she had to relax her muscles, with great effort she took some steps back gulped. She wanted to close her eyes but knew she couldn't, "for Naruto-kun," she thought as she ran towards the edge and jumped.

(Okay next chapter I'll reveled the true connection of the Kyubi in this plot and promises of future lemons for all and show why this fic is rated M, given I get lots of reviews least our heroin hit rock bottom if you catch my drift…hey I've gotten so many threats of rabid mauling and other possible attacks if I screw up the story, I really like that many of you like it that much but it's my turn to hand out a scary (albeit empty but still) threat)


	7. Chapter 7

(Mask pulled away and boundary lines of reality are erased, ya sorry if my villain seemed OC he is the only character that I have created to fit in the Naruto universe, I do not own Naruto or Asuma would have died from lung cancer instead with a big anti-smoking add to go with it)

Hinata was bandaged up several of her bones where broken. Naruto was forcing a smile trying to brighten up the atmosphere of the Hospital room. "Well aren't we both lucky Sakura-chan was able to fix you up after they found you," Naruto said.

Hinata looked down sadly "Hai…" she said sad she missed her opportunity to prove herself to Naruto. Naruto continued on talking about how great Sakura was how she with Kakashi where able to defeat that blond enemy nin completing the mission and saving Naruto, how great Sakura must have been to be able to beat him when no one else seemed to be able to handle him. Hinata keep her silence the words hurt and she tried not to show it, but it built up in side her till she yelled "NO I WON'T LET IT TURN OUT THIS WAY!"

Hinata crashed against the ravine wall, she had missed her mark but she focused her chakra on her hands and knees and stuck to the wall. It hurt a lot she was sure she would have huge bruises on her body but noting felt broken. She couldn't believe she fazed out at such a critical moment. Grimacing as she slowly stood up vertically glued to the wall she breathed heavily till she caught her breath and placed one foot forward, then another walking towards the cave entrance.

She didn't have to walk far but she nearly collapsed as she managed to safely climb into the entrance. She bent over and felt glade to be horizontal again. She looked focusing her Byakugan till she saw Naruto and her target fifty meters ahead of her, the cave system wasn't vast but it was sizable with a few branching tunnels. She had no problem finding her way to him as there where no traps blocking her way. He noticed her walk in and looked very surprised.

"Holy shit, dam your persistent, I respect that you know it's nice to see a woman with confidence for once and this poor sucker must be one lucky bastard to have such a sexy woman go so far for him I'm jealous," he told Hinata standing and facing her with his cocky grin. Hinata would've blushed from the rude compliments, but seeing Naruto's unconscious head sticking out from a wall she was all serous business. She saw everything in the cave system and it all held a great amount of wealth priceless treasures from all over the world some she able recognized but most she didn't. She felt she could fight him here he would be unwilling to run from here and forsake his wealth and she knew she was immune to his special ability.

"Release Naruto now and I'll change my mission to capture you instead," Hinata told him taking stance, she measured the distance between them and knew she had to get five meters closer to perform her Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and end this battle.

He grinned at her tapping his chin saying to her in a mocking tone "hm choices choices do I bend over and accept fate ramming me up my behind or put a pretty girl in her place and enjoy my large upcoming pay day." With that he made a few hand seals after four sets he held it in the last seal. Hinata noticed the youth chakra point she had shut off had turned back on again as she let out burst of chakra around herself. She saw everything in the room noticing was filled with ceremonial though still very sharp weapons of gold and silver fill up with teen's chakra. She couldn't believe her eyes as the object raised them selves up before they flew aimed at her.

The boy remembered using this before to kill people in his village who had turned on his clan. They feared his small clan's powers and had placed ever increasing restrictions on them. They obeyed remaining loyal to the village till the day precious artifacts of the village where stolen. His clan was naturally blamed being the only ones who could have so easily stole them. That was all the excuse they needed to murder the vast majority of them, he was a happy cheerfully kid before that whole mess, now he was a cheerful killer who thieved for living.

Hinata dogged the first wave of attack using her speed, intuition, and flexibility to stand her ground. He was impressed and increased the amount of chakra he using grabbing more objects blunt sharp it didn't matter he had to end this quickly the energy required was great and he tired as is more object flew at the woman before him. He didn't just toss them they turned in mid air moving back and forth but still the woman waved back and forth merely changing her footing to hold her ground. "Well it's everything or nothing," he thought grabbing everything he could setting it all after Hinata.

Hinata counted over a hundred objects moving towards her from all directions. She knew that she would be unable to dodge that much but she didn't plan to dodge any more. She wished Naruto was awake to see her. Hinata held out her arm before her in stance focusing her chakra in her palms as she activated her special unique jutsu Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. The blond youth's expression was that of joy over a well fought victory, but as quickly as it showed it turned to surprise as the objects where sliced into pieces, the chakra placed into Hinata's jutsu canceled out the teens chakra making him lose control over the broken pieces of his improvised weapons. The ground around Hinata was littered with broken items as the teen took a step back racking his brain on his to win against this woman who seemed to be the worst possible opponent he could ever come across. Desperate he redid his hand seals hoping to repeat this jutsu even though he was getting dangerously low on chakra.

Hinata ended her jutsu charging at the youth before he could attack again. She closed the distance between them before he could even finish the fourth seal. She stuck for the most vital place she could hoping to bring and end to this battle quickly striking him in the heart with a bit more chakra then she should have. A jet of reddish violet chakra shot out from the youth's back as he grabbed Hinata arm out of instinctual pain. Hinata's palm felt burned, she was surprised she must have used way more chakra then she intended. Something was wrong, she intended the teen to double over in pain and submit but instead he feel forward spitting out blood on her arm.

Hinata backed away as the teen fell to the ground coughing and clutching his chest "Not now…not even when you don't know my name…I have to do some…things before I…go…my clan…" he struggled to say. He gritted his teeth in determination looking up at Hinata with his fierce blue eyes. Hinata was speech less she held her mouth open but no words came out she didn't intend this. It was overly quickly but to Hinata the moment seemed to last forever, she was still staring at him with her Byakugan long after he passed away. Her eyes where really beginning to hurt from over use, she shut them off after she broke out her trance. She turned to where Naruto was grabbing a kunai she hurried towards him.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm here…I'm here I'll save you…" she said desperately to him. She worked him slowly out of the earth. Naruto had minor wounds covering the majority of his body, even all together they where not life threatening even to a normal person but Hinata felt she was beginning to panic. She had nothing to dress him with she took off her sweater and cut it into strips warping the heavy cloth around his healing cuts. Hinata felt paranoid thinking her fallen enemy's friends will return any minuet now and extra revenge and take Naruto from her. Fear and desperation became her motivation tired and drained she was somehow able to drag Naruto to the caves exit. She didn't notice the strange violet color of her chakra she used to help her walk up the cliff holding Naruto. Once on the ground she wasted no time dragging Naruto with her fearful her enemies would find her any minuet. She couldn't think rationally only the thought of bringing Naruto to safety was her only goal.

It began to rain, Hinata ignored it at first the cold didn't mater, but the unconscious Naruto shivered. She began panicking turning on her Byakugan on again despite the pain it caused her eyes. Three hundred meters west she saw a suitable nook along a hill that would shelter them. She didn't know nor cared how she had the stamina to carry on dragging Naruto all the way to the shelter. As she got closer the rain picked up becoming a wall of water. At last she got under the semi-dry shelter, Naruto was shivering, with nothing to use to warm him she remembering her survival training. She held Naruto closer to her using her body heat to keep him warm. Hinata was so exhausted and desperate she only mildly blushed as she held her sopping wet love against her.

Horrid memories of the youth she had just killed flashed before her eyes. Hinata's over active imagination pictured him looking a lot like Naruto. They looked so close they could have been brothers. Her imagination pictured Naruto lying there once headstrong eyes starred blankly at her. "No" she thought, "his eye color…was brown…and his hair was longer then Naruto's and…and…" she told herself changing her memory of what the youth looked like, in the end he wasn't young but a burly man with shoulder length platinum hair and narrow brown eyes. She replayed the scene of over again in her mind changing the memory of the man into something else. She ran her fingers through Naruto's wet mated hair as she though to herself that she will protect him, no mater what or who regardless of the cost.

Naruto felt nothing for a while last thing he remembered was using Rasengan and charging at the cocky youth. Then he was underground, unfortunately Rasengan didn't go out and it exploded in his hand, then the earth around him collapsed, he couldn't move, couldn't breath, the world grew dim. It was dark for a while then he found himself inside the familiar wet leaky sewer. He recognized where he was, he was where the fox within in him was kept. He wondered what brought him there looking down. He could see a thin but constant stream of the fox's red chakra flow through the water. He wondered what the fox was up to. He wasn't using chakra so why was he sending out his chakra. He followed the familiar path to the fox.

Naruto noticed he felt wet and cold and his arms felt like they where being pulled but he ignored this as he approached the fox's cage. He looked at the huge eyes of the menacing beast as it welcomed him. "What the hell are you doing stupid fox!" Naruto shouted at it.

The demon let out a laugh "I'm playing with a little sparrow I've caught it's not very every day that a fox not matter how cleaver catches one," it cryptically responded.

"What?" Naruto yelled angry the fox was playing game with him.

The demon sighed "You're an idiot child, so I'll explain this as simply as I can. I know everything you know Naruto yet I pay attention, I haven't anything else to do, I'll start with telling you everything I have learned first the dumbfounded look on your face will be amusing," it explained and continued before Naruto cut him off. "First off all I want is two things freedom and to rip, kill, and destroy everything especially you, but to get free will be difficult I can enrage you but you only go so far the closest I ever got to freedom was when you came into contact with a boy who had some of my chakra in him, I know that children inherit their parents chakra that's how blood traits are passed down, I know I'm a being of pure chakra and I and your chakra are one in the same, I know you do not know and that no more live who can perform the fourths seal thus any of your offspring would also have my offspring in them and you would be unable to simply seal them away like me. You wouldn't abandon them out you pathetic way of the Ninja and it is bound to happen the child would lose control of the demon within…my child would see to release me and join with me and I would be free."

Naruto was in shock how could he ever knowingly peruse any women knowing that this could happen the demon has now taken away any chance of his having a family of his own, another reason to hate the fox. Naruto noticed though he felt a lot wetter he was feeling something warm press against him, something soft and he felt something brush through his hair that felt oddly very pleasant.

The fox continued "but you are a hopeless idiot who can't hope to do anything without my help, being a monster born from human evil I know and understand what motivated my creation, one of them was desirer. Now I've learned what genjutsu was from listening to your lessons, you place some chakra inside some one else's brain and manipulate their senses, I cannot manipulate some ones senses but I can send out chakra…a lot of it, if some one desired something and they had tremendous amounts of chakra inside their head they will manipulate the genjutsu for me while I supply a constant stream of chakra the perfect genjutsu for they become the creators of their own illusion. But the woman you have been pursuing has no desirer for you thankfully there is one who does, one who burns with it and completely succumbs to her own illusions."

Naruto shook his head he as trying to understand what this all added up to, the fox didn't continue merely enjoying his confused look. Then the answer finally dawned on him "you're manipulating some one to love me to…to make a child that would have a small part of you in it…one like Sora, one that will free you…that's horrible…I'll never let that happen!" Naruto shouted defiantly at the demon.

The Kyubi laughed as he explained "I wouldn't be telling you a thing normally useless I already have you caught, as of right now I'm feeding chakra to her right now, but to the parts the control anxiety, she must be in a state of complete panic and desperation by now hahaha…" Naruto felt arms wrap around him and gentility rock him, he was sure he could hear gentile singing like some one was singing a lullaby but he couldn't make out what was being sad or who the voice belonged to.

Hinata wrapped her arms around the limp Naruto. She was rocking herself and him, her breathing was coming in short little breaths, she started to sing a small lullaby to herself and Naruto trying to calm herself but people where after her, no help was coming, they where going to take Naruto away from her. She was repeating one verse of the song over and over again as she clutched Naruto closer to her. A single thought sounded in her head "Nothing will take him away from me, nothing…"

(Well um…this is actually how far I've thought into the story line I can end here or continue on though where I go would now be completely up to you guys, we now have an insane Hinata and I'm having fun writing here though I scare myself I know I promised you guys a lemon and I'll be happy to throw one your way I hope many of you still like my story and will follow where ever it takes us)


	8. Chapter 8

(Thank for following along with me and not flaming even though I allow you all to, I've never claimed to have mastery of proper grammar but I always do want to improve if any Bata-readers among you or any of you can refer me to a good one please let me know. I do not own Naruto the rights to the show has some clause about the owner must have proper grammar)

"Dam this rain I can't smell anything," Kiba told his group. The rain had died down hours ago but it had washed away all of Hinata's sent.

"We must keep trying I don't know what happened to the insect Hinata carried but that doesn't mean she is beyond our reach we will find her. Also Kakashi are you feeling better?" Shino asked the winded tried Kakashi beside him. Without their leader's powers the group was easily over come by Kakashi while the rest of the team recovered the pinned down Sai. He explained that while they made a second pass of the area some one must have caught sight of them leading to the current situation. Kakashi had used his Sharingan excessively today and was beginning to fell the draining effects but he wouldn't give up till he had recovered the rest of him team.

"Yea don't worry about me, Sai lead us to where Hinata said she saw Naruto," Kakashi instructed. They made their way to the ravine Sai drew a bird and safely flew to the other side carrying a rope, after securing the rope to the other side the rest of the group was able to climb into the cave.

"I can smell both Hinata's and Naruto's sent in here," Kiba reported. The rest of the group stayed together not knowing what was in store for them. Kiba lead the way with his nose till the arrived at the scene of Hinata's previous battle. They jumped back all getting ready to fight as soon as the saw the remains of the blond leader but the second they looked at him they could tell he was dead. Being the medic Sakura walked towards the remains. The body was haunting as the youths eyes where still wide open, she held his wrist felling him both cold and without pulse she closed his eyes and shook her head at the group.

"Did…did Hinata really do this?" Kiba asked surprised. Sai mentioned that Hinata during the few seconds of battle he saw she seemed to have an immunity to the fallen shinobi power.

"We will not be able to learn what happened till we find Hinata, I think it is safe to assume she escaped with Naruto, she can't have gone very far and she must have looked for shelter from the rain I'll scout in a three hundred and sixty degree range for up to two kilometer with my insects," Shino logically deducted. With a nod from Kakashi, Shino raised his arms and sent out all the insects within him. The cave was buzzing with a violent swam before they flew out of the cave and out. The waited and hour or two before Shino spook up again. "One of my insects has discovered two human bodies North-west of our position almost two kilometers away," he said.

"Let's move," Kakashi said as the group took off.

Naruto let out a ground as he tried to wake up, the drugs in his system wearing off. Hinata noticed this and held him up trying to make him more comfortable. She was relieve he was getting better. She glanced up hearing something moving she drew a kunai and tried to remain calm as panic set in. She waited as they drew nearer, her eyes where burning from over use and she was completely drained of any moldable chakra. Waiting…waiting…a foot was near her as she lunged out striking.

Shino reacted out of surprise managing to block the first attack but lost his balance. Hinata lunged at him and held a kunai high above her head ready for a killing blow. Kakashi with his superhuman reflexes rushed forwards grabbing Hinata holding her arms up yelling a quick "Hinata!"

That snapped her back into reality as she looked at Shino lying before her with his arm raised above himself in defense, "Shino-kun?" she said before her world dimed. Hinata's knees grew weak and she collapsed, Kakashi helped her down gently. Sakura stepped in pulling out a flash light kneeling in front of dazed girl.

"Hinata look at me, I think your in shock are you alright?" Sakura said flashing a light at her eyes. Hinata looked confused but offered no resistance as Sakura noticed her dilated pupils. The rest of the group found a semi-concise Naruto only a few meters away. Sakura taking charge ordered that they build a fire while she further examined Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was fine a few minor injures but nothing serous, Sakura dressed him in some dry fresh cloths and laid him by the growing fire leaving him to slowly wake up. Hinata worried her she was in a state of completed shock, and she gave her a mild sedative because she was in such a state of panic. Physically she was fine a few bruises and exhausted, Sakura noted she had strange burns on the palms of her hands. The burns were difficult to heal they reminded her of Choji's hands after he touched the Kyubi's chakra, she reasoned the Hyuga style was to send chakra out through their palms she must have simply over used it till it burned her.

Back at Konoha hospital Sakura finished tying on new better bandage on to Hinata's hand "is the better now?" she asked.

Hinata nodded her head before responding "Hai thank you Sakura-chan um how is Naruto-kun?"

"He is…he's perfectly fine you he healing rate is as amazing as always but Tsunade-sama is making sure he stays overnight. Well Hinata your free to go but I strongly recommend you get some counseling you where in real state or trauma," Sakura said before turning to leave.

Hinata looked up at her teammates before bowing her head mumbling sorry to Shino. He brushed it off replying "I'm unhurt and if I where the enemy you would have responded correctly, also I'm very impressed you managed to over come an enemy that gave sensei Kakashi trouble, Naruto will be proud of you I'm sure."

Hinata looked down and gave a small smile and an large blush, "Thank you Shino-kun I hope Naruto will be…" she didn't finish.

Sakura walked into Naruto's room hoping he wouldn't be too large a handful for being forced to remain at the hospital. She was surprised to find him simply lying on his coat, she was wondering if he was sulking because he was ineffective this mission. Naruto's troubles where something else entirely, the Kyubi told him he was already trapped and most likely explained what he was doing to prove how confided Naruto was trapped and to watch him squirm a bit. Since his encounter with his inner demon he has been focusing his chakra to suppress all traces of the demon's chakra within him. The fact that the demon wasn't even struggling he was confidently remaining quietly in his cage. But who was he manipulating Naruto didn't know it couldn't be Sakura and it had to be a woman.

Sakura was expecting Naruto to try to take advantage of the situation to get her to feed him or something but he simply turned away from her. Sakura turned to leave when Naruto asked her with out looking at her "what happened to me after…after we got separated?"

Sakura looked up and said "um I don't know Hinata found you and defeated the target she basically single handedly completed the mission that girl has come far."

"Hinata?" Naruto said surprised but listened to more details, he couldn't help but wonder "is Hinata the one you're controlling you stupid fox?" he thought to himself. He was thinking over what he knew about Hinata, the fox said the one he was playing with burned with desirer for him but who could that be, it was a nice compliment for some to want him but he knew the Kyubi had no good intentions. Hinata was nice to him but she was nice to every one sides he saw her often if she wanted him so badly wouldn't she have asked him out at lest once? "No it can't be Hinata either," he concluded planning to from now on to spend all his time training and suppressing the Kyubi hoping that either he will learn the identity of the person or it will resolve itself. He would how ever not inform any one what was going on with his Bijuu, he would first learn how to seal him away in another person if what he said where true.

Sakura told Naruto to call if he needed anything and turned to leave. She opened the door and turned down a hallway. Hinata nearly gasped as the door to Naruto's room flew open. It came so close hitting her but thankfully it didn't and neither did Sakura notice her as she walked away. Hinata lightly touched the door to prevent it from closing leaving it open a crack. She peeked through the crack watching Naruto it made her calmer and feel better just to see him. She knew she would have nightmares tonight seeing the dying enemy shinobi if she slept alone. She was tired and desperately wanted to sleep but she wanted to do it cuddled up with her lover. Naruto starred for a bit tossing and turning before he fell asleep to escape boredom.

No one noticed Hinata as she slipped into Naruto's room. She watched his breathing making sure it was uniform. She knew a Nurse would be checking in five hours, setting her watch she climbed onto Naruto's cot and wrapped her arms around him. It was getting easier for her to do this each time she noted with a light blush as she rested her head on his chest. She slowly nodded off listening to Naruto steady heartbeat.

(Sorry my updating speed will be very slow until I decided where I want to go from here I have two paths in mind one where Naruto and Hinata end up together in whole loving relationship, or where Naruto ends up tied up in Hinata's closet as her new toy (I'm leaning on this one), but either way let me know where you want this to go)


	9. Chapter 9

(It seems most wanted our poor Hero of the anime/manga tied up in a crazed fan girl's closet, sorry for the update lag, I do not own Naruto, I'm too scared of a fan girl's revenge for ruining any of their fantasies)

Hinata dreamed a lot that night. In one dream she was old and alone, in another she was staring into a black hole the sucked her in, in the final dream she could recall was total nightmare. She was standing in the cave where she fought the enemy nin only a few days ago, she was staring at Naruto lying dead before her right where she had killed the enemy nin, his eyes stairs blankly at her. They where so bright and happy a moment ago now it was as if they had a waxy film over them.

The dead Naruto twitched causing the dreaming Hinata to jump back in terror as he said to her in very deep hollow voice that sounded like Naruto's voice but it was so dry and cold "why Hinata, why did you let me go all I wanted was some one to love me to want me why couldn't you be that person for me?"

Hinata woke up in her room clutching a pillow to her chest crying and repeating "I'm sorry I do and I will…I will." Even after she realized it was just a dream, she still cried believing her dreams had some strong symbolic meaning with a touch of prophecy. She didn't sleep much that night.

Hinata's watch woke her up just before the night nurse walked in to check up on Naruto. She got some much needed sleep but five hours wasn't nearly enough she needed way more too fully recover. He felt so warm and safe snuggling up to him, she breathed in deeply taking in Naruto's sent, she almost worked up to courage to kiss him she wanted to leave little hickeys all over his neck but she couldn't do it. It was the first decent bit of sleep she had since the imaginary Naruto left her. She matched her breathing to the steady rise and fall of his chest listening to the strong rhythmic beats of his heart as she drifted off to sleep.

Naruto woke up after she climbed off him to hide on the balcony. Naruto was the deepest sleeper you would ever meet and also very confused when he awakes up, it would take him a full ten minuets to notice a girl sleeping on him if Hinata wasn't so vigilant. He woke up though because the very soft warm and comfortable object that was pressing up against him suddenly wasn't their any more. Then the night Nurse walked in to check up on him. She was surprised to find him waking up and didn't confine him to his bed. Naruto stayed awake after she left and he grabbed one of his manga books he left at the hospital. He was their so often he had left a supply of things he would need there like his favorite mangas and blows of instant ramen soup.

Hinata grudgingly decided to return home after seeing Naruto wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon. The large fluffy pillow she cuddled up to was a poor imitation of what she should be holding, the fabric felt ruff again her skin that wanted to feel Naruto's smooth skin, the faint smell of detergent stank to the sense the wanted the salty sweet smell of her lover, and she felt so cold no matter how many blankets she had on her body shivered till she drifted off to her short and troubled dreams.

She lay awake for hours foolishly letting her mind wander. She happened upon the thought of wishing to kiss Naruto's neck lining it with little hickeys. It excited her a little bit it would be like marking him for the world to see that he was hers. That ending thought surprised her, "that he was hers." She had always focus in one mind that she wanted to be his being there for him, doing every thing for him, for him, for him. She meet this line of thinking with mixed emotions, this possessive steak scared her as well as excited her. The prospect that the real Naruto could assume to the role of her imaginary him, dote only on her, be there only for her, to be with her always, for her…only for her.

She had bangs around her eyes that sharply contrasted her creamy white skin. But she had genuine smile on her face maybe her hope that Naruto's confidence rubbing off on her was working as these possessive thoughts gave her a sense of power and maybe just a little dominance. Her father sought his eldest daughter out that morning he assumed her late return last night was all due to her staying at the hospital. Hiashi looked down on his daughter he wasn't the type to smile ever but he wasn't frowning and to her that was the closet she could ever get to a friendly expression from him.

"I had been told that you almost single handedly completed an incorrectly labeled B rank mission that I believe has been changed to an A but the original fee remained the same. I was informed that you defeated a missing nin who proved too difficult for Kakashi sensei, could this all be true?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata looked down it was odd hearing this cold praise from her father, but she was determined no to break into her shy shell in front of him, "Hai, he was talented but all his blood traits where weak against any Hyuga style it was simply a lucky combat advantage I had," she humbly said to her father.

He gave an approving nod saying before turning "you are slowly growing you where able to overcome with the Byakugan what the Sharingan could not." Neither spoke another word as he left. Hinata was trying to remain calm and cool, it wasn't every day her father gave her a compliment even if it was a cold and masked one.

Hinata's as usual after a mission reported to the Hokage with her team. They lined up in front of the Hokage, who was leafing through a more formal report written out by Kakashi and Shino. Hinata keep stealing glances at Naruto, he looked somewhat sad for some reason. It made her was to reach out to him, but this wasn't the time or place. "Well Hinata it seemed you went against orders and engaged the enemy but it seemed you had little choice, actually I'm highly impressed with you looks like I should have original stayed with team eight I'll have to consider this for any upcoming missions," Tsunade told Hinata and her team.

Shino nodded and Kiba gave Hinata light pat on her back whispering an "all right," to her. Hinata blushed being in the somewhat center of attention. Stayed behind after everyone but Naruto was dismissed. Hinata pressed an ear to the Hokage's door and listened to her private talk with Naruto. Her eyes widened with fright as she listened, apparently Naruto had a large bounty on his head by a group of S class criminals from what she could gather from the conversation.

"You their stop listening in and come in," Tsunade said highly annoyed. Hinata gulped thinking she had been caught listening to something highly classified. She reached out to open the door when she heard the sound of a window opening and the sound of Jiraiya voice.

Hinata sighed with relief as she continued to listen the more she heard the more afraid for Naruto she became. When she herd enough she turned quietly and left lightly sneaking away. She found a quiet spot to sit and think. She knew that any where at any time when left the safety of the village he could be captured by criminals of the highest level or one of their contacts and be later killed. The haunting memory of lifeless Naruto lying before her sent a stabbing pain through her heart.

"No…I can't live without Naruto, I just can't picture the world without him," she thought to herself wrapping her arms around herself wishing she could see Naruto's smile to make her feel better. Thinking in circles her thoughts slowly descended as she thought of ways to protect her love, she new the best way to keep him in the village, but she knew they could come and assault the village in full force and attack Naruto then…so he would need to be both in the village and hidden. As her thoughts and fears conspired against her a mad idea entered her mind, one that would accomplish both her goals.

Naruto was taking a minor break by the river bed. He was breathing heavily just having exerted an enormous amount of chakra trying to perfect a new jutsu. Left to his thoughts he wasn't overly bothered with Akatsuki this move was kind of expected of them but his inner demons plots against him where unsettling. He wished he was smarter like Shikamaru he would have figured out which women the Kyubi was manipulating. With a sigh he reached out and fell backwards onto the soft grass.

Naruto sighed watching the clouds slowly flouted by. He wondered if he watched them long enough if he would be able to figure things out like him. While watching on cloud that looked like a frog he slowly began to nod off, apparently that jutsu wastes a lot of chakra. "I'll have to think of a better way to use that when I get up," he thought to himself before he drifted off into a light nap.

Hinata had been watching Naruto hiding near by. She was worried after seeing him repeatedly use Rasengan making it bigger, throwing it, many things he did she didn't understand but she could tell he was experimenting trying to improve on his jutsu. She just wished he didn't over do it as his body seemed to force him to rest. The she had to take this as a blessing as she lightly ran her finger over the chakra rope. Because he is sleeping this will be so much easer she would've lost heart if she had to force him right away.

Naruto napped he couldn't sleep at all last night after that nap in the hospital. He thought he shouldn't sleep anywhere around people because he had to be fully awake to suppress all traces of the Kyubi's chakra. The only place he could now sleep would be far away from other people. The Kyubi was right, he had Naruto trapped he could now watch him squirm as Hinata finished tying the last knot.

Hinata struggled with her self but through her twisted reason she worked out that she was protecting Naruto was too keep him hidden in the village. But he was too headstrong to keep his head down and Hokage title he spends each moment chasing after is the easiest person to find in the village. He would have to put his dreams on hold for a bit till this blows over she thought. She wouldn't just force this on Naruto keep him locked up and alive for her. She planed full well to go through with it with him the Hyuga family didn't need her they had their heiress and their prodigy Hinata didn't fit in. Her teammates also will be able to manage but she would tear over them their she was needed but they would be able to join with team seven who will be short one member for a little while.

Hinata knew that after this is over she will be punished that she had committed a crime even if it was out of love. That hardly bothered her anything was worth it for Naruto, the one she would really hurt, Naruto would resent her maybe even hate her. This would have to be her ultimate test of her growth if she was capable of giving tough love. Even though she was trying to be very gentle Naruto started to wake up as she dragged him. One tap to a chakra point made sure he would remain easy to manage she wasn't ready to test her courage at handing out tough love.

Hinata wasn't a spontaneous one she was lucky to find that it would rain tomorrow, when they finally discover Naruto and her missing the tracking teams will not be able to follow their sent. She brought Naruto to within the carved mountain surrounding the village. Thankfully there was an escape tunnel from the caves that lead outside the village. It was designed to work in only one way as an exit. Knowing this Hinata came from the other side after setting up supplies and left a wedge in the door. Of course it had counter measures and alarm systems but they where all laid bare before her Byakugan.

She thought she would've been out of breath by now dragging a body so far that was larger then her own but for some reason she wasn't. That encouraged her thinking that her love for Naruto was giving her strength and stamina to do what she felt necessary to protect her lover from the world.

Hinata made a quick adjustment to one of the caverns. Many of the tunnels where now sealed off and off limits due to some of the tunnels decay, she picked one that didn't look too dangerous and collapsed the tunnel sealing them inside. The tunnel had an air vent leading to the outside to escape they both would need to dig hard and long through solid stone and above all carefully to widen the vent so they could escape. They wouldn't be able to use their violently powerful jutsu to blast their way out because the tunnel may collapse and they couldn't move the stones blocking the entrance because the where what was holding this tunnel up on false move and….

They where safe for many years though the tunnel was huge with a running water supply, a few hollowed out spaces for rooms and insane amount of food supply one that could easily keep a two people decades. It was simply one of the many stashes in the networking cave system through the Hokage Mountain reserved for a mass emergency, and it was all abounded and forgotten for it wasn't needed when it was built but now it was needed, needed for Hinata's purpose.

Hinata would have been pleased with herself but she had focused on that everything she was doing was purely for Naruto's sake. She rested him on an odd bed of excessive amount of blankets and linen she pulled from the other overturned cots. It was surprisingly comfortable the dream bed of any child. Hinata was sitting on the bed beside him caressing his hair she knew his chakra point should be on again by now she gulped as he slowly stirred.

Naruto opened his deep blue eyes staring at the ceiling. He blinked slowly the room was lit by candle light and thus very dim it was hard to make anything out. He felt warm though and very comfortable, as well a nice feeling in his scalp as a soft hand continuously brushed through it. He turned his head to the side and saw a fuzzy picture of a raven haired woman, she had flawless pale skin, and her expression simply radiated loving content. Naruto's mildly slowly woke up and see became more aware of his surroundings.

"Hinata what are you doing here…um where am I…and um why can't I move?" Naruto asked. Hinata didn't want to answer those questions yet, she knew she would have to. She reached out with one finger and placed it on Naruto's lips and shushed him.

"Naruto-kun I need to tell you something before I explain everything, why I'm trying to tell you is that I Lo…..I Li…..Naruto I-I-I….." she tried to tell him. _'God why does this always happen?' _Hinata shouted in her head. Her face was turning bright red, the room started to seem like it was moving, she screamed at herself not wanting to faint right now.

"Hinata?" Naruto said confused. He turned his head around trying to see as much his surroundings as he could. Naruto suddenly knew where he was, he was somewhere in the emergency shelter within the Hokage Mountain. But why is he here, tied up, alone with Hinata, unless she is…

Hinata struggled till she thought up the solution _'if I cannot tell him feelings for him then I'll show them.'_ Naruto was saying her name as she leaned in. She had to close her eyes as she felt such an intense excitement the threatened to overwhelm her as her face neared his. Naruto eyes widened as in shock as Hinata pressed her lips against his.

Hinata held her lips against Naruto for a few seconds enjoying the nice feeling. Her first kiss was Naruto she was so happy, even if kissing back with enthusiasm and wrapping his arms around her like in her fantasies but her lips were where she always wanted them to be. She tried to drag it out by caressing his face before their lips parted.

Naruto was blushing it really was a good kiss. Hinata was smiling a small shy smile blushing but looking hopeful do it again. Naruto shook his head there was no doubt now Hinata was the one the Kyubi. "Hinata please untie me," Naruto asked.

Hinata bit her lip she knew this part would come. She nodded her head and untied him after she stood up and took a few steps back. Naruto edged away from Hinata when he was free never breaking eye contact as he left the room. Hinata sat on the bed while Naruto ran through the tunnel finding himself sealed in. Naruto returned to the room and looked at her before he asked calmly "Hinata what did you do."

Hinata had to keep assuring Naruto that the where not any danger of starvation, dehydration or any sort of lack save freedom as she explained there situation, and had to stop him from running to performing Rasengan to the air vent when she explained that would be their path too freedom. "If you want to hate me Naruto-kun you can you have every right, I locked myself in with you so you wouldn't suffer being alone," Hinata explained.

Naruto looked away before saying "No Hinata I can't hate you I can't hate you for a number of reasons and I can't blame you doing this…it's my fault we are trapped here Hinata I'm the one who is sorry for doing this to you."

Hinata gave Naruto a confused look not understanding why he was blaming himself. He turned to her and finally explained everything how the Kyubi a nine tailed demon inside of him had manipulated her and why. Hinata looked down, she had very mixed feelings, on one side she was angry at herself she was used like a tool for a purpose that could kill her love in the end, on the other she wanted to thank the Kyubi for bringing her and Naruto this close.

Naruto mistook Hinata's shocked expression for horror, horror of him. He figured it was expected though it felt sad to have another person who liked him think him a monster. As Naruto turned to leave her he mumbled "just please don't hate me I didn't mean for this to happen to you."

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and rushed for Naruto wrapping her arms around him "No Naruto I love you I…" she blurted out.

(Sorry for the extremely delayed update, was kind of stuck with a serous block and to all the manga fans I kind of felt these fanfics aren't really necessary but I said I would update so I would next chapter should be the last)


	10. Chapter 10

(ya going to be honest with you guys I had to force the last chapter every other chapter seemed to flow and I simply couldn't get my head back into the game after chapter 8 but I promised to finished this story so I shall, I do not own Naruto I'm not consistent enough to.)

Hinata's vision blurred and dimmed as she swayed. She felt like she was going to pass out. Actually she wished she would faint anything to escape the embarrassment of finally admitting to her feelings before he love. Naruto was going through turmoil of his own. No one had ever told them they loved him, he had friendship and the love was offered to him but no had ever wanted him romantically. He turned to face Hinata he had to know right away if these words came from the fox or were truly from her.

Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders and grabbed a hold of her. He made her look him in the eye as he asked "really, do you really mean that or are you just being compelled to say that?"

Hinata trembled she wanted to look away but she couldn't, Naruto was forcing her to confront him. She thanked him deep down for helping her face her fear as she meet his gaze and spoke the truth. She told Naruto that she had been following him since they where little, how he was her inspiration how she admired and looked up to him, finally telling him of her greatest wish was to be acknowledged by him.

Naruto was angry with himself he could now see the Kyubi wasn't creating anything only prying on what was already there. But his anger couldn't match his new feelings for Hinata. He had always liked her as a friend but now knowing everything he felt something new. It reminded him of how he felt around Sakura but no where near the intensity of this. He focused so much on Sasuke for being the first person to acknowledge him, albeit grudgingly so, and he hadn't even gave a passing thought to the person who really was the first one to acknowledge him so deeply that they wanted it from him as well.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled her in for a tight embrace. Hinata was surprised but didn't waste time returning the embrace. Naruto knew he made a mistake long ago and figured now he would correct it as he whispered into her ear "Hey Hinata I acknowledge you."

Hinata was speechless. She closed her eyes feeling herself begin to tear up as she told him "I've always acknowledged you I just didn't have the courage to face you."

Naruto moving from instinct though he did know he had to keep control of the situation "dam fox," he thought but he was still going enjoy this as much as he could. He pulled away from the embrace a bit putting a bit of space between himself and Hinata. She looked surprised and unhappy with the space but she was happy when she saw why. Naruto aligned his face with hers before leaning in to press his lips against hers.

He was inexperienced and mashed his lips against hers. She was in heaven it didn't matter to her how he did long as he did. She was technically also inexperienced but she did have a lot of unique practice kissing Naruto. She placed a hand on the side of his face and moved her lips against his making him do the same. Naruto broke from the kiss to only mash lips again. Each one was nice but she wanted to teach him how to really kiss her. Forcing him to keep their lips locked she opened her mouth coating him to the same before she slide her tongue out. With more skill then any girl who was technically having their first kissing session she reached out with her tongue and slid it over his before pulling back trying to coat him to follow her.

Naruto's eyes widened for a young man who lived with a man who rightfully earned the title the Perverted Sage he didn't know a lot about these sorts of things. He didn't understand what she was doing on bit it felt nice as she wrapped her tongue around his trying to pull on his. It felt so good and Hinata obviously wanted him to do it. He wouldn't deny her this as he gently poked his tongue forwards. He didn't know what to do as poked it forwards questioningly. Hinata was simply too happy to have him lashed out with her tongue sliding around and over it happy to draw it as deeply into her as she could.

Sadly they both needed air and soon had to break away. Naruto may have been able to hold himself longer but Hinata was so out of break all she could do was lean against him and breathing deeply. Her heart was hammering in her chest and while resting her head against his chest she could hear and feel Naruto strong beating heart. He held her till she regained her breath. Finally her breath slowed and she happily looked up at him before pulling away from him. She grabbed his hand and gently led him towards the bed, she wanted everything from him that he could give her.

Naruto may not know a lot but he knew where this was going when he saw the den of mattresses. "No Hinata wait," he told her.

She stopped and looked at him with a pleading look as Naruto continued "we can't it's not that I don't want to but if well something happened and you got well…I swear I'll marry you when we get older and I'd want to have a family with you, I've always desperately wanted a family but first I need learn how to perform sealing jutsu."

Hinata looked down and began to blush as she reached into her pocket and pulled out capsule filled with some pills. There was no way Naruto could know what those where but Hinata would explain. "Um…these are called contraceptives um you take it after you know…" Hinata started to explain to the completely lost Naruto. Of course he didn't know, his knowledge of female anatomy was sad, Jiraiya tried to explain these things once starting with monthlies but the boy was so horrified and confused he had to settle with explain him that every month for a few days you had to stay the hell way from women else they will kill you…slowly.

Hinata turned a new shade of red, Naruto knew what sex was and how to and the end result but their was so much he needed to know and she felt mortified to have to explain all these things. Right now she had to settle with explaining that these pills will stop her from getting pregnant then their was another bunch of ones to take every day in about two weeks time and she will not get impregnated no matter how much they do till she stopped taking them. Hinata face was a shade of deep purple when she was done thankfully Naruto just nodded his head.

"Um Hinata just wondering I don't see any of these with the regular medical kits so um did you bring them all here…why?" Naruto asked noticing that detail. Hinata touched her index fingers together in her nervous habit.

"Well um I knew that we would be trapped her for a while and um…well you are a guy even if you did hate me for this well I thought I best be prepared if you um…wanted to…use me," she slowly said. She was glade she had grown her hair out it allowed her to hide her face.

Naruto nearly fell over as if his he had been hit he waved his hands in front of him trying to say he would never. Hinata head sunk lower in embarrassment as she continued "it would have been alright I really wouldn't have minded just it would be dangerous to get well you know with no medical people around to deliver it." She remembered one fantasy she had a while back the one when she was walking with Naruto where he simply grabbed her and pressed her up against a wall…no she truly wouldn't mind.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and kissed the top of her head "you never have to worry Hinata I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me too."

Hinata want back to her nervous habit of pressing her fingers together as she asked "um well um…would you do something I wanted you to do?"

Hinata covered her face with her hands as Naruto gave her a quizzical "what?" She simply faced the direction of the makeshift bed. Of course even he understood what she was asking of him. "Well um…" he started saying. This time it was his turn to be very shy, he was a fifteen year old boy who spent the last two years with skirt chaser, every male impulse in his body including a demonic fox was screaming yes now, even his reason was turned against him. She was beautiful, he like her, she willing to give him everything he ever wanted and she totally wants him not Sasuke, even his ego turned on him. He held out saying he couldn't risk it but again Hinata's reason and preparation against the worst rendered that argument against it meaningless.

Hinata was lightly pressing herself against Naruto the suspense waiting for his response was killing her. She was beginning to wonder maybe he didn't understand and the thought of asking him strait to the point terrified her. Her mind drifted back to thoughts of Naruto tied up again, she found she kind liked that maybe she could get some rope and….no she yelled at herself Naruto either wants me or doesn't I'm not going to force him. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to shake those thoughts, she hoped Naruto will agree and take her now else she was scared she might lose herself and take want she needed and cast away the pills to make sure he will be bonded with her.

Hinata was fidgeting with all these thoughts that became more and more appealing till Naruto brought her back to reality with a whisper. "Alright I know now you love me Hinata I can see that now, thank you I love you too," he told her.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as he swept her off her feet and cared her to the bed. She beamed at him at first but as he laid her down on the matter she could feel knots in her stomach as the realization that this was going to happen. Her breathing was fast and shallow as tingling fear and excitement run through her, she wanted this to happen so badly to be one with Naruto but felt so scared looking at the unknown before her. She reached out for Naruto's hand and grabbed a hold of it glade she could take this step with him it helped her feel brave.

Naruto was going through an exhalation fear of his own. He leaned back and looked at the women lying below him. The scene was breath taking Hinata lied flat on her back under him with one hand to her side and the other holding onto his. "Please don't look I…I feel so embarrassed," Hinata confessed. Naruto found the best way to comply with her wish was to lean in and kiss her, "why you're so beautiful," he told her between kisses.

"Really you think so?" Hinata asked, she never really saw that in herself but she knew that Naruto would never lie. "I know so believe it," he confirmed moving lower kissing along her chin.

Hinata found it easier to let herself go to the feelings. She took Naruto's hand and placed it on her breast. Naruto was mildly surprised but she held his hand firmly against her he couldn't pull away. Hinata shivered with pleasure, she had always been shy and embarrassed about her chests growth, having Naruto touch them gave her odd but pleasurable sensations. Naruto liked the feel of her breast and her tiny spasms felt good, he twitched his hand squeezing her breast slightly and he was rewarded with a sigh from Hinata.

She sighed as the sensations grew reaching up she grabbed a hold of Naruto pulling him against her. She pulled on his shirt and he moved to help her pull it off him, she wanted as much of his bare skin touching her as possible. Naruto casted away his shirt and reached for the zipper of Hinata's jacket. Hinata grabbed his hands and stopped him. She looked up at his blue eyes with fear she was very uncomfortable with herself. He looked at her with his honest and loving eyes. Hinata felt her heart melt as she relaxed her hand and turned her head to the side. She covered her face with her hands as the zipper worked down. She moved her arms and adjusted herself to assist with her chest being striped bare before her lovers gaze.

Naruto's mouth hung open. Not even the heaviest of sweaters could hide how well endowed she was and seeing them bare was amazing. They where well formed mounds being young the pink nipples stood erect above the firm supple breasts. Hinata closed her eyes but opened them in shock when Naruto delved into them fondling them with his hands while licking and kissing the nipples.

"Naruto eek…I uhn….mmmm….nigh….." Hinata panted and moaned her brain refused to work as her eyes rolled into the back of her head her body felt so sensitive and Naruto's tongue licking her hyper sensitive nipples didn't help her coordinate thoughts. Her hands reached out grapping Naruto's head sometimes grabbing chunks of hair to help her hang on to something. Her legs wrapped around his wait as she pressed her crotch against him. Her hips bucked against him trying to grind her sex through the cloths against him.

Naruto broke off his assault quickly and looked up at her grinning, "so did I do something right?"

Hinata could only dumbly nod and pant an "un-hun." She relaxed her body and fell back down as Naruto placed his hands on the waistline of her pants. She lifted her hips off the bed to help him pull her pants down. Hinata couldn't watch and she didn't know how her lover would react to her trimming. Naruto felt an odd excitement he knew what to expect to see but he had never really scene one and had refused to look at the pictures Jiraiya had that showed it so this would truly be the first time he would ever see a woman's parts.

Jiraiya's Ichi Ichi make out series often went to great lengths to describe how irresistibly sexy it was for a women to remove the hair from her private areas. Hinata remembered blushing deeply looking at the sharp razor and the mirror. She found she couldn't use a mirror looking at herself made her feel so dirty and for the first few times she almost made herself half a women with many embarrassing close calls. But she slowly grew more comfortable and learned how to do it all without looking at herself. It became such a regular habit every few days and the skin felt better smooth. She opened her eyes for a moment to glace at Naruto's face hoping he would find her more attractive.

Sadly Naruto didn't know about girls have pubic hair as well and automatically assume all girls must be like this as placed a hand on Hinata's inner thigh. She had to resist the urge to snap her legs shut, he was staring at her most inner sacred place and his hand was so near it, the knots in her stomach where winding up so tight. Naruto leaned in and gently placed at kiss on her soft folds. Hinata eyes shot wide open as she said trying preserving her modesty "Naruto-kun you mustn't…..mmm….Naruto-kun."

Naruto remembered Jiraiya explaining to him oral sex. Naruto was horrified as well as disgusted at first, he cut the old pervert off and refused to listen only hearing the words "well if you can do that any women in the world would really appreciate it." Looking at Hinata before him nothing about her seemed dirty or disgusting only soft, sweet and beautiful, he simply wanted to kiss her kiss her everywhere and all over.

Hinata's mind was wondering if she should be returning the favor even though Naruto's tongue was inexperience she was in such a state of sensitivity as well as unused to these feelings his touch alone was enough. She wished that she could be past all this picturing them sleeping together holding each other right after they just finished giving each other away to the other. She was extremely glade they where doing things one step at a time but the moment of truth scared her and she wished they could be past it already. A small devilish part of her reminded her that she could always go get the rope if ever she ever wanted things to go a certain way.

Hinata pressed her leg up against Naruto's crotch and could feel the hard ridge through the clothes. She discovered this around the same time Naruto found he could get a satisfying yelp from Hinata every time he flicked his tongue out against a numb at the top of Hinata's mound. "Naruto-kun please stop teasing me now…um can we do it now please…we need to do it now…" Hinata said between gasps.

Naruto slowly sat up and pulled his pants down with some difficulty. Hinata shyly leaned up wanting to see it with her own eyes right before her. Naruto felt embarrassed this would be the first time a girl looked at him and he felt unconfident Sai had always made fun of him telling him he had a small stature. This would be Hinata's first time seeing a real one up close and she gasped looking at it she thought "this is supposed to fit inside me?"

Naruto looked away feeling a bit of shame but turned to face her in surprise as she reached out for it. He didn't stop her, he shivered as she grasped the shaft her fingers where slightly cool. Hinata was shaking with excitement and fear, it was larger then her whole hand and it felt very hot against her skin. She let go of it and laid back down looking up to her lover she said "Naruto-kun please be gentle with me."

Naruto nodded his head and climbed on top of Hinata to plant a kiss on her lips. She eagerly meet his lips as she reached out for his manhood. Grasping a hold of it she guided it to her entrance. The first touch of his helmet against her moist folds sent shivers through them both. Hinata broken from the kiss and shut her eyes in concentration as she pressed her hips down. His helmet began assaulting her entrance pushing in splitting her open. Hinata began panting as Naruto took over moving forwards driving himself into her slowly. Hinata gulped and grabbed the sheets as he worked into her bit by bit. Naruto finally meet a barrier, he pushed a little further till the thin membrane cupped to the shape of his helmet. Hinata let out a small scream, he looked down at Hinata out of surprise.

Hinata looked up at him and smiled before explaining "it's okay that's my virginity everything is alright I want to give it to you I'll be fine just push a bit further." As a Hyuga princess her maintain her virginity was paramount if she was to be married off to further the clan. Hinata didn't care her place and duty was already fulfilled by her younger sister she wanted her place and duty to be Naruto's now she told herself as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Wanting to tear it away like a Band-Aid she looked into her lover's eyes before saying "go" and pulling him all the way in with her legs. Naruto assisted her by thrust forwards at the same time tearing through the membrane and pushing his full length in with one stroke till the tip of his helmet was kissing her cervix deep within her.

It was uncomfortable for Naruto it felt like the skin was being pulled back so hard also Hinata tightened up so much on his member it was completely trapped within her. Thankfully he was patient with her and didn't try to pull it or move in anyway. Hinata on the other hand felt like a white hot rod was splitting her in half. She wrapped her arms around him and was crushing him against her as she let out labored little gasps. Her eyes where wide open along with her mouth in a silent scream. It was over in a moment and Hinata was breathing a bit more as she told Naruto "please don't move yet." Not that he could yet and thankfully he didn't try till he felt Hinata's flesh finally relax around his member.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked with his voice full of concern. Hinata was blushing as tears wheeled up in her eyes "yes I'm alright go can go again just be easy on me."

Naruto nodded and lightly pushed forwards. His full length was inside her till the tip was rubbing against the entrance to her womb. She was still extremely sore but the worst was over with. She began to feel a new growing sensation within her making her want more. Naruto continued with his light motions till Hinata's hips began bucking against him encouraging him pull back further and thrust in harder. Hinata felt a wonderful full feeling and moved her hips against Naruto's to increase the pace grinding up and down to get as much sensation out of it as she could.

The sensation grew consuming all her thoughts Hinata knew if she didn't find some release she would lose her mind. "Naruto-kun I un….I un," she tried to say but her mind refused to work as she tried to fit words into a sentence. Naruto was working towards his own release when he felt the moment he would lose he it he tried to pull out. Hinata looked up feeling Naruto withdraw and guessing why. She pulled him back in deep with her legs wrapping them around tightly so he couldn't leave. "No please don't….not yet don't worry….you can go inside nothing to…worry about," Hinata pleaded.

Naruto had no choice he was at his limit and she wouldn't let him go. Instinct taking over he wrapped his arms around Hinata and gave one final thrust. Hinata's eyes widened as she felt hot liquid splash inside her. She let out a moan and shivered before starting to shake grapping a hold on Naruto.

Naruto was surprised how violent Hinata reaction was he could feel his member being squeezed inside her. Also how she violently shook while grabbing a hold of him for dear life, he latter found teeth marks on his neck as well as claw marks on his back that he couldn't feel at the time. It was over quickly and Hinata laid under Naruto twitching a little bit, her face was flushed red. She was panting for air and her eyes seemed out of focus. "Hinata are you alright?" he asked her out of concern.

"Ha….ha….ya-yes Naruto…kun….I feel….I feel really good….thank you…." Hinata mumbled between breaths as she smiled a small shy smile. She fell asleep right after, Naruto creased her face, she was so beautiful and peaceful. He laid down beside her holding her and slept for a bit beside her.

Hinata woke up several hours later, she felt sore and it hurt to walk forcing her to waddle but she couldn't help by feel a deep satisfied feeling. As she got up Naruto woke up, he kissed her as a greeting. Hinata remembered to take the contraceptive. She did so with a heavy heart. She thought she could have a piece of Naruto growing inside her, a perfect way to always have something of Naruto with her but she promised she wouldn't do it till he learned how to seal what ever came along with the child away. She convinced herself to take it knowing that he promised to marry her first and then give her one, and he always keep his promises.

They both looked at the air vent that would be their escape to freedom. She explained that at the rate two normal humans dig it would take them a number of exhausting years of work calculating how many shifts they would need to take so they don't over work themselves. Naruto grinned she forgot that Naruto could easily become an army of workers with endless stamina. A project that should have taken them years was completed in a few months.

(Well a promised lemons and lemons ye shall get. Sorry for the wait I'll post an epilogue A.S.A.P. thanks for tagging along thus far and I do apologize for that last chapter I really had to force that one I hope it didn't ruin the whole story for you all.)


	11. Epilogue

(here the epilogue sorry guys I simply couldn't keep up posting a chapter a day life loves to toss forks at you anyways here you guys go thank you for reading and a very big thanks for reviewing, and as a working I didn't name any of these characters for a reason…..I own nothing save my laptop, till the repo man comes for that as well I guess)

Shikamaru Nara finally understood the pain and sorrow sensei Iruka must have gone through, looking up at the blond haired girl with Hyuga eyes before him. "Why oh why did she have to take up after the Hokage instead of her mother!" he thought to himself trying to think of why to deal with this troublesome child.

Shikamaru scanned his troublesome class. His own son was sleeping in the back of the classroom having just arrived to the village yesterday from the sand village traveling with his mother. Ino's little girl was doodling drawing flowers, they where expert drawings but completely off task. Neji's prodigy child was lightly toying with his writing utensil flicking it between fingers like a kunai. But these where minor acceptable class room things kids do. What was such a huge problem was the Hokage's daughter non stop teasing and flirting with Haruno's son who wished for nothing more in the world to be left alone.

He had to feel sorry both the son and mother, never before had he seen a mother so devoted to her child nor a child hold such contempt and shame for his father who left his mother. Though focusing on the Hokage's daughter he had never scene a child with so much poetical if only she would sit down.

The village searched for Naruto and Hinata following their disappearance, after a few months they turned up. Apparently the formal statement by both Naruto and Hinata was that she was looking for a place to train privately and asked the assistance of Naruto. They didn't know they entered an unsafe tunnel and while training there was an accident trapping them but thankfully the tunnel was fitted with emergency supplies that keep them safe till their escape.

Since gaining their freedom they were an inseparable pair, also through use of Shadow Clones Hinata always managed to have Naruto with her their after. It was obvious that they must have formed a relationship during their time together. Hiashi at first strongly opposed it. Naruto marred her shortly after becoming the 6th Hokage. Hiashi became the strongest supporter of the union soon after and happily walked his daughter down the isle before giving her away.

Naruto after years of work could never learn how to perform the five point seal his father used on him. So he developed his own nine point seal, and successfully used it nine months later. Twelve years later his daughter showed the potential to surpass him.

Her body was slightly different from a normal human, in the way her cells seemed designed to handle massive amounts of chakra that would have disintegrated normal human cells. It was sad to learn she also had a form on the Kyubi inside her but the nine point seal suppressed all its intelligence rendering an easy usable mass of chakra. It wasn't nearly as much as her fathers but she could easily access it and in far greater amounts then her father ever dreamed off. Under the care of her loving mother she trained her Hyuga abilities to the fullest and developed an impressive chakra control, her father was always envois how she could perform Rasengan without use of a shadow clone.

"You're annoying …" the child Uchiha snapped at the Hokage's heir. Shikamaru shrugged out of his personal trip down memory lane returning to the task of maintaining order in his unruly class.

Hinata smiled as she finished helping her husband with his paper work. One clone was being forced to be serous and shot plenty of jealous glances at his other clone who was hanging over Hinata's shoulder. Hinata leaned amazing multitasking skills to be able to do the work she needed and not be totally distracted by the Naruto kissing her neck and whispering sweet nothings inter her ear, work sometimes can be very enjoyable.

"There all done," she said before turning her face to meet the clone's lips. The other Naruto looked over grumpily mumbling about how unfair this all was. Hinata broke her kiss with the clone when she heard foot steps. She started to blush when her Husband walked into well his office.

"Hey Hinata…..so have I been having fun?" Naruto greeted and asked walking in. One clone said a yes and the other no. Hinata had to hide a sly smile with her hand as the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto walked over to her as she scouted over in his seat letting him sit with her and wrap an arm around her "so what me do you seem to like best clone me, imaginary me, or real me?" he asked her teasingly.

Hinata wrapped her arms around pressing her lips against his mumbling between breaths, "real you obviously…" I was true it always seemed so natural to her love Naruto in any way she could but knowing it was the real him that was openly returning her affections, almost nothing could compare to how exciting and fulfilling that felt. "Ewww," a girlish voice said from the doorway. "Well almost," Hinata thought breaking away from her husband to glace at the preteen at door way.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Hinata asked of her daughter.

"I am in school, and I'm doing my chores right now, as well as eating a great lunch…never mind I've just finished a great lunch of pork ramen at Ichiraku's shop mom," her daughter informed her.

Sometimes Hinata envied the both of them for not being able to call upon an army of shadow clones for what ever reason. Her daughter once satisfied that her parents where done while she was around came over to sit between their laps leaning on her father. Hinata had to sigh, she knew people always though she had all her fathers' worst habits but sadly she seemed to have the same bad habit as Hinata. She seemed to always need to have a Naruto around. She pated her daughters head, it really made her happy in a way to see so much of him and bits of her together in one person, it was like through her she achieved being the person she always wanted to be.

Naruto was in a small blissful heaven called family. "Technically my family as well kid," the fox reminded him. Naruto was glade he never showed up to any of the sex Ed classes when he was younger and wouldn't let the old prevy sage tell him things either the fox could only know of things around him, he never was able to calculate little pills and rubber into its plans. "You really should be thanking me this all wouldn't have happened if not for my meddling maybe it would be a good idea to let me more loss once in a while things seem to work out better for you when let me breath a bit," the fox taunted on.

"Ah shut up fox," was all Naruto told it before shutting it up in its cage. He was going to enjoy his family moments.

(Well since I put my characters through hell figured I should give them a nicer ending and well sorry for any confusion I felt like I had no right to try and make up names for the Jr.'s of my favorite pairings. I may in a bit post up an alternate chapter 10 and make Hinata go a bit OOC and actually use the ropes on Naruto (cuz face it in character is great but we all just love it when the quite one finally snaps) just for pure fiction bliss, please post final honest reviews because they will help me in writing future fanfictions and being you guys are the readers if you want to read good fanfics you got to speak you reviewing mind to make em the way you want!)


	12. Epilogue Version 2

(Here's just and add on chapter that is out of character for people who really wanted to see Naruto tied up in a closet)

"No….I'm sorry Hinata…I just…I can't," Naruto told Hinata. He took a step back away from her. The warmth she was leaning against trying in vain with all her femininity to seduce stood back from her leaving her with a cold hollow feeling. Naruto mumbled on apologies and excuses as he distanced himself from her. Naruto was so caught up in emotions he forgot to keep his chakra focus on suppressing the Kyubi.

Hinata could feel tears overwhelmed a few escaped despite her best efforts to keep them in check. Her Naruto stood in front of her brushing the tears from her face, or making it seem so to her. "Aw my poor dear sweet Hinata the world is so unfair you never seem to get what you deserve," it told her.

Hinata could feel the warmth of its hand. She knew the warmth she was feeling was all in her head, many times before while cuddled up to this thing she grew so hot she kicked off the blankets thinking the warmth was real as goose bumps and shivers went through her body. But she felt so cold, alone, no one truly expected anything of her, no one welcomed her with warm loving arms, the nights will always be cold, she confirmed as she let the thing fill her mind with doubt. She wanted nothing more then to crawl away and curl up with this imaginary figment of her love.

"It doesn't have to be like that," her Naruto told her caressing her face, "take what you want the world bends for no one if you want something to happen you have to force it to happen." Hinata simply nodded her head. Her mind was blank with despair and simply accepted what her imagination was telling her as truth.

Naruto not being able to see what she saw wondered what she was doing, it looked like she was listening but not to what he was saying, also her nodding to nothing was disturbing. "Um Hinata are you alright?" he asked very concerned.

Hinata turned to face him and gave him a sad smile saying "I understand Naruto, its okay if you don't love me," she started to say. Naruto tried to contradict but she cut him off. "Its fine really, you don't have to love me for me to love you," she told him before bringing a hand on a seal in front of her face crying out "Byakugan."

Naruto tried to take a step in defense but too late as Hinata struck him in the neck. From his neck down his body went limp. He collapsed onto Hinata who grunted with the effort of supporting him. He looked up at this woman with fearful eyes as she smiled loving down on him "don't worry I'll take care off you I won't let anything happen to my love," she told him.

Hinata retied Naruto's bonds with such skill there would be no way he would be wiggling out soon. She laid him down on the linen bed with a red gag secured over his mouth, in her warped mind he looked cute with it on as she cuddled up to him. She ran a hand through his hair while placing light kisses along the side of his neck. Using her Byakugan to keep his chakra suppressed she sighed in content wishing for this moment to never end.

(Well that's all folks I promises you another NaruHina fan fic soon!)


End file.
